


模糊的腳印

by xziee223



Series: 安全地段 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha Slade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, bruce是個好爸爸, 只是他跟全天下的爸爸一樣都不會表達, 甜檸檬續篇
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Summary: 上章跟這章有點……平行時空的感覺（？寫得我要精神錯亂……





	1. Bruce

 

 

　　電腦上沒顯示任何風吹草動，男孩回來的時候卻一臉抱歉，他從他的機車上下來，動作唯唯諾諾，一點也沒有平時活潑好動的模樣。

 

　　「您回來了，少爺，」Alfred判斷情勢準備好簡單的醫療箱，「請來這邊讓我為您——」

　　「你遇到喪鐘了？」Bruce皺緊眉頭，不惜打斷老管家的話，他瞬間就知道發生什麼事。跟Slade Wilson交手多次的蝙蝠俠不可能不記得敵人跟高粱酒一樣嗆辣的味道，Jason **帶著喪鐘的味道回來** ，意味著羅賓碰上終結者，而蝙蝠俠卻不知道。

　　男孩抖了好大一下，點點頭。Jason拿下他的多米諾面具，看起來像個做錯事的孩子，他搓搓他裸露在外的手臂，一副準備挨罵的模樣，眼尾的顫動委屈極了。

　　Bruce離開他的椅子，蹲在Jason面前檢查他的狀況。

　　「你跟他正面衝突了？」因為男Alpha的味道真的太濃烈了，濃到像宣示主權那麼濃烈，而且是懷有惡意的那種。

　　Jason猶豫一下才搖頭。

　　Jason身上只有一些擦傷跟拳頭擊打的傷口，例如臉上的淤痕、膝蓋破皮跟手腕上被掐紅的痕跡，但沒有刀傷跟槍傷，看來羅賓沒有傻到跟喪鐘硬碰硬，喪鐘也沒有為難新來的羅賓，那就好，既然這樣，Alfred應該先為Jason療傷，Bruce應該先查出喪鐘在高譚打算幹什麼。

 

　　「B……」

　　「還有什麼事？」

　　「我……」Jason咬著唇，「我分化了……」

　　「……」Bruce張大眼睛，在老管家想祝賀少爺之前，男人又皺起眉頭，他已經在男孩面前皺兩次眉了。

　　「我能聞到你了，你是聞起來很苦的橄欖，喪鐘聞起來有酒味，很嗆……」Jason抬起頭，他的呼吸在顫抖，他不能從Alpha首領的表情中判斷出任何情緒，他聞到的Bruce味道是男人噴上抑味劑之前遺留在工作區的味道，不代表任何情感，「我是……我是Omega，Bruce……」他咽下一口口水，再吸吸鼻子。

 

　　Omega。

　　Bruce在口中緩緩唸了這個單字一次。

　　Omega。

　　第二次。

 

　　「Alfred，你先帶Jason上去休息。」男人說，臉色黑得難看，「準備好抑味劑，不用通知學校，別讓Jason分班。」

　　Beta老管家即使聞不見老爺的味道，他也能看出Bruce現在即將要爆發的心情；同樣的，老管家聞不到男孩的味道，他也能看見男孩隱忍的表情。

　　平時Alfred還能分辨Jason少爺是否在強顏歡笑，現在，他只能看見男孩連強顏歡笑都做不出來，在父親離開他去按鍵盤的動作中，默默轉身。

　　Alfred面有難色，他跟在少爺身後，一直到了洞口他聽見檢查檯跟金屬器具被大力掀翻的聲音。

　　Jason也聽見了，那個蝙蝠俠氣到失去理智的聲音，在他們推回老舊大鐘之前，暴動都持續著。

 

　　「來吧，少爺，我們把衣服換下來，你想在洗澡後喝杯熱牛奶嗎？」

　　「……」Jason抬頭看他，他試圖讓自己看起來沒有委屈，但他任何小表情都躲不過老管家的眼睛，「想。」

　　「我會幫您準備的，少爺。」

 

×

 

　　Bruce早有預料，他衝出去找喪鐘之後，他腹部沒被處理的大洞會被折騰得更大。

　　事情沒往不好的方向走，這是他最欣慰的部分，但他仍不認為高譚的Alpha們會有風度到忍過一個Omega的發情期，尤其Jason是羅賓，高譚的反派們有更多理由對他洩憤；尤其他還是Wayne的養子，被綁架、被折磨，都是Jason單獨回來前都有可能會發生的事。

　　Bruce不會認為Jason在發情的時候遇到一個 **定力很強** 的Alpha是幸運的，可能是因為那個Alpha是喪鐘，全世界最危險的Alpha之一，可能是因為男孩的父親沒在對的時間待在羅賓身邊。

　　現在羅賓是個Omega的事已被傳出去，就算男孩身上覆蓋滿滿的抑味劑把他偽裝成未分化的男孩，全高譚的反派在看見羅賓時不會再怕他，不僅如此，他們會性騷擾懵懂的小Omega——鑑於Barbara的打擊犯罪過程中也遇過很多言語、肢體性騷擾，蝙蝠俠不能讓羅賓處於那麼危險的狀態。

　　Alpha們會被Omega的訊息素影響，相對Omega也會被Alpha影響，不同的是Alpha會越發暴躁，Omega則會膽怯，若Jason遇到Alpha，他的本能逼他服從，最後蝙蝠俠能想像的、不能想像的最糟的事的有可能會發生在男孩身上……

 

　　不，他不能讓這種事發生。

 

×

 

　　Bruce僅把披風留在蝙蝠洞就去男孩的房間，他做了再三確定自己說話的順序跟談論重點後才扭下門把，俯一開門，香甜可口的焦糖味撲鼻而來，蝙蝠俠包裹在裝備下的每一塊皮膚都在騷動、每一個毛孔都在擴張。

　　在性種的訊息素分級中，Jason居然落在高級……這簡直是萬中選一，許多研究都指出，幼年生活貧困的Alpha跟Omega，訊息素的分泌最高不會超過中級——當然喪鐘是個例外，Bruce認為這是Slade Wilson保護Jason的其中一個原因。

 

　　Jason穿著睡衣坐在床上看書，他縮著小腿，往養父看過來時閃著他漂亮的眼珠子……

　　「B？」

　　男孩的疑惑發出，Bruce才發現他最近改良的手套功能已經捏斷可憐的門把，他往後退了一步，只覺男孩的危險程度超乎他的想像——

 

　　Bruce吞下一口口水，男孩闔上書本，為他彎動上半身，並放下他縮著的腿，看似要往他爬過來……

　　「待在那，Jason。」

　　「……」男孩的眼神一時之間出現分岔。

　　「暫停夜巡。」直到他做好新的制服。

　　「Bruce——」

　　「明天我會請Leslie過來，晚安，Jason。」

　　「我……」

 

　　Bruce沒給他回話的機會，砰一聲關上門，跨步離開，他每一個細胞都在叫他回去，叫他回去在小Omega無瑕純潔的味道中染上自己的，他每猶豫一秒鐘都會覺得這個主意不錯，他再待下去，他就會成為自己最怕的那個Alpha……

 

★

 

　　男孩的臉上貼著一塊紗布，他的膝蓋跟昨晚受過傷的部分都是。

　　Leslie關愛的眼神讓Bruce忍不住焦躁，他在一旁黑著臉，抱著胸的手指不斷敲在另一條手臂上，Jason縮著身體，低著頭什麼都不說。

　　「這樣就可以了，Jason，放輕鬆，」Leslie拿起一顆棉球壓在男孩剛剛被針刺一個洞的部位，「幫我壓著它。」

　　Jason照做，他偷偷抬眼看看Leslie，很快就收回他探視的眼神。

 

　　兩個Alpha。

　　兩個。

 

　　「首先，被用在Jason身上的抑制劑是成年Omega專用的高成效抑制劑，用在一個第一次熱潮的少年Omega身上太超過了，嚴重的話它會導致生殖腔的萎縮。」注意到Bruce濃厚的訊息素，Leslie繼續說，「你說他只用了半支，這是不幸中的大幸，Jason雖然已經停止這次發情，但他的熱潮期訊息素會一直散發到正常情況下的熱潮期結束為止，13歲男孩平均是三天。」

　　「三天。」Bruce咬著牙說，他還得忍受Jason **不自覺勾引** 他三天。

　　「……」見Jason的身體縮得更緊，Leslie拍拍他，回頭看一眼Wayne家的家主、蝙蝠家族的種群首領，她想暗示男人給的壓迫感太強烈，剛分化的小Omega可能受不了這個。

 

　　「我會給你一些藥中和你身體裡的抑制劑，晚些時間Pennyworth會帶回來，你的每個飯後都要吃，會有點苦，你吃下後可以喝一點甜飲，除了咖啡跟酒。」

　　「……我沒感覺不舒服，Leslie，能不吃藥嗎？」Jason總算開口了，他不想想像藥粒的苦味。

　　「Jason，你或許沒有感覺，可是你會一直分泌發情的訊息素直到正常的熱潮時間結束，這對你來說是非常危險的，這個世界還沒有 **高尚** 到認為Alpha因此被吸引是錯的，你父親希望如果你的狀況良好，明天就回到學校去上課。」

　　「還有其他的活動。」Bruce低沉的說，他立刻被Leslie瞪了。

　　Jason的耳朵豎起來，關鍵字『其他活動』，他希望不是普通的課外教學。

　　男孩輕輕咬唇，他沒注意到這個無比單純的動作都會讓Bruce頭皮發麻，但他聞到更濃厚的Alpha訊息素，不像Leslie中級Alpha恬淡有安全感的葡萄酒香，而是一副自己就可以殺光樹上害蟲不需要農藥的兇橄欖。

　　Jason現在腦子裡的橄欖全部有很兇的一雙眼睛、跟一對尖尖的耳朵，來一隻蟲它就殺掉一個！

 

　　「好……」他只希望不要太多顆，做一個窮困潦倒的窮小孩最悲慘但也是最幸福的事就是不用吃苦藥。

　　Leslie溫柔地對Jason說，「那我跟你父親談談，好嗎？我們就在門外。」

　　Jason點點頭，有點期待地看著他們離開。如果他乖乖吃藥，他就能恢復夜巡嗎？Bruce不會因為他是Omega而不讓他當羅賓？！

 

　　Leslie關了一半的門，她不希望把門全關上讓小Omega緊張。

　　「我知道妳打算說什麼。」

　　「 **那就太好了** ，我們不用拐彎抹角，Bruce。」Leslie手插腰，口吻嚴厲，「你是他的父親，你也是一個高級Alpha，以往這個家只有不被你影響的Beta跟會被你氣跑的Alpha。」看到男人抬起一邊眉毛，Leslie真覺得自己是不畏強權的最佳典範。

　　不等Bruce為自己辯解或陷入多愁善感的情緒，Leslie繼續說：「應該不需要我提醒你我能看出傷口生成的時間，我希望你可以解釋Jason臉上、身上那些『今天早上』出現的傷口是哪來的。」

　　Leslie停下時間讓他解釋，Bruce想起今天早上那個讓他心情差到現在的意外。

　　「他不習慣我的訊息素，就跌倒了。」

　　「還真婉轉。」

　　Bruce差點又爆氣，事實是他跟Alfred在為了每天都會有歧異的事（例如家主為了設計新的羅賓制服，不睡覺、不吃東西、不願治療）發表言論，Alfred是Beta從來不需要適應Bruce的訊息素所以他很習慣無法無天，那時候Jason在蝙蝠洞的樓梯上面，沒人知道他起床了，他就那樣腿軟滾下樓梯，直到Bruce過去把他抱到醫療床上他還在發抖。

　　Bruce永遠無法釋懷他造成的所有悲劇。

 

　　「我跟Alfred意見分歧，Jason剛好出現在蝙蝠洞上面，他……摔下樓梯。」

　　Leslie抖了一下眉頭，「你居然沒第一時間告訴我？」

　　「Alfred為他做過檢查，Jason有輕微腦震盪，除此之外都很好。」

　　Leslie給他一個白眼，「你還有什麼沒說的？」

　　「……」

　　「你直接說，或我去問Alfred，你選一個。」

　　Bruce也給她一個白眼，不情不願地掀開他的黑襯衫，裡面是血肉模糊只粗略止血過的腹部。

　　「 **你瘋了嗎！** 」Leslie尖叫，她也要瘋了，「我現在就為你治療！」

 

×

 

　　Barbara看見Jason瞬間流露出一種失去自信的表情，那個活潑好動、有時帶點欠揍的張狂的新羅賓，藏起她來之前一直抓著的羅賓制服，對她露出大大的笑容。

 

　　「Barbara！」

　　「嗨，Jason，」Barbara走進去，「你怎麼還穿著睡衣？」

　　「我……」Jason一時語塞，「我剛看完醫生，妳剛剛去蝙蝠洞？」

　　「我從蝙蝠洞過來，」Beta輕輕點了一下男孩的鼻子，「以後我見過誰都瞞不過你了～」

　　「我總算知道Bruce為什麼老是知道我去哪裡，」Jason看起來並不為這項能力感到驕傲，「以後我就會理所當然被Alpha控制了……好險我的人生中不會再出現毒品了對嗎？被毒品跟Alpha控制，是我想過最糟的狀況了。」

 

　　Barbara想抱抱他，所以她這麼做了。她從蝙蝠洞上來，Alfred幫她整理好重點，昨晚開始這個分化的小Omega就受盡了折磨，他差點被侵犯、差點被拆穿他的身份，現在起，他每天都得過這樣的日子，在各種壞人猥褻的眼光下打擊他們……

 

　　「噢！你猜我剛剛看到什麼！」Barbara突然拔開男孩，她要說的不是Bruce受傷的事（更別提男人因此被Leslie大罵）。

　　「？」Jason一臉問號。

　　「你肯定會喜歡的～但我不能說，這是一個驚喜～」

　　「Barbara！」Jason抓住她的衣袖，真討厭她賣關子！那到底為什麼提呢哼！

 

 


	2. Jason

 

　　「少爺的熱潮已經結束三天了，老爺。」Alfred對垃圾桶中的Alpha抑制劑包裝袋皺眉頭，皺完包裝袋就朝Bruce跟他手上的針筒皺眉頭。

　　「我知道，我今天只用了一支。」照打不誤。

　　「您連續一個星期都在施打抑制劑，一位優秀的成年人應該知道它會對身體造成多大的影響，」見針筒內的液體越變越少，Alfred臉上的皺紋就越陷越深，「我們有不會造成身體負荷的方法。」

　　「我不會讓Jason連在莊園內都要用抑味劑，在莊園中，他不用欺騙任何人。」

　　「我是指用父親的方式接觸他，恕我直言，您這些天給他的訓練只會讓Jason少爺分不清楚父親跟一般Alpha的區別。」

　　「……」Bruce沉默了一會兒，整管Alpha抑制劑都沒入他的手腕，「我不能，Alfred，我們的工作不能懼怕Alpha。」

　　「您是他的父親，您不能把自己列入一般Alpha的行列。」

　　「……」Bruce沈重的拔出針管，回想第一次接觸Jason訊息素的那晚，他倉皇逃走，他永遠無法原諒自己在克制力上頭居然不如一個頂級罪犯……所以，沒錯，至少在他習慣自己的被監護人的訊息素之前，Jason該怕他。

　　「少爺還只是個孩子……」

　　「Jason是羅賓，」男人堅定的眼神中出現一絲猶豫，「我不會把他換下來，除非……他自己決定不做。」但他不敢想像Jason放棄當羅賓的一天……他甚至期望Jason能飛得比Dick更高……

　　Alfred垂下他的眼瞼，「好的，老爺，您永遠都是對的。

 

★

 

幾天後

 

　　「再來。」

 

　　這是他現在最討厭的命令沒有之一！

　　Jason順了好多幾口氣，Alpha帶著惡意的訊息素逼得他膝蓋發軟，Bruce的眉中就跟他的味道一樣臭，他從頭到尾都只站在那不動而已。

　　Jason花了幾秒鐘才從軟墊上爬起來，他的眼神迷茫，縱使他的內心還有反抗意識，他的身體卻非常想接受Alpha的統治。

 

　　等到他總算站好，Bruce黑著臉手環胸，Jason光看他這張臉就精神緊繃了。

　　「先休息吧。」

　　「……我還能……」Jason握著拳頭。

　　「不，Jason，你還沒準備好。」

　　「我準備好了！」

　　男孩那樣說道，但Bruce能看出他縮著肩膀口是心非的心虛模樣，「休息十分鐘，喝點水。」

 

　　見著Bruce離開，Jason癟著嘴，又多聞一點空氣中男人的訊息素，好兇……

　　他們已經這樣訓練一個禮拜了，Bruce從一開始的苦橄欖變成辣橄欖了……

 

　　他想要他的新制服，自從Barbara劇透他之後他就衝去跟Bruce看設計圖，那時候Bruce聞起來一點也不兇，甚至和藹可親得可怕，是Jason有記憶以來聞過最接近爸爸的味道。

　　新制服做好到現在三天了，是長袖，他再也不必在夜風中冷到發抖，但至今Jason只有摸它的機會，看的到吃不到……

 

　　Bruce帶著威嚴回來的時候Jason仍癟著嘴，男孩站在原地，努力使他的腿不要在看到兇惡的Alpha時屈服。

　　Bruce的訊息素是連Alpha也會害怕的訊息素，Jason想起那天Slade光用訊息素就嚇跑了好幾個Alpha跟得到一個Omega，那個男人就完全不介意他腿軟……

 

　　「Alpha喜歡展示自己的權力，尤其是在Omega面前，你得讓他們知道你不屑他們的威嚇。」

　　「如果我不屑你的威嚇你才要煩惱。」

　　「這不是為了我，Jason，」Bruce的臉冷下去，「你被控制住你就沒辦法反抗了。」

　　「我能——」

　　「 **你被喪鐘整個打包帶走！** 」

　　Jason抖了一下，想反駁，他想說他發情的那天也對抗了很多，喪鐘是後來出現的……

 

　　Bruce看起來很專心在控制他的面部神經，「接下來，我們從適應咆哮開始。」

　　Jason努努嘴，小聲咕噥，「我以為早就開始了……」

 

　　Bruce將會在接下來的時間裡會對他嘶吼，他會怎麼做呢？咆哮跟訊息素壓制不一樣，它是語言，它需要說出口，它是一句詆毀的話，加上帶有惡意的訊息素，男孩早有預期男人將會在他的課程中加入這個，他只是沒想到它進行的方式。

　　Jason分化後才知道平常用那種音量跟氣勢對他吼叫的Bruce實際上多有破壞力，他曾腿軟摔下樓梯、也曾不自覺地露出他的脖子，分化前他都不明白為什麼Omega不能站上風，分化後才知道在強勢的Alpha面前，Omega腦子裡跑過的都是所有能想到的討好方式，甚至被標記他都覺得是好事……

 

　　「專心在我喊出的文字上，而非我的音量。」

　　「……」Jason想了想，點頭，然而他想不太起來前幾次掃到颱風尾而摔倒的時候，Bruce究竟喊了什麼。

 

　　Bruce深吸了一口氣，Jason稍微跨開步伐、握緊拳頭。

　　男人一咆哮，男孩的眼神瞬間茫然，他做再多準備都沒有用，狠狠地摔到軟墊上，無助地發抖。

 

　　Bruce沒有等待Jason再次站起來，咆哮的壓制對Omega來說一般會比訊息素還強烈，他走上前去，男孩眼中聚集了大量的淚水，連抽泣都極為小心，深怕再度惹火眼前的Alpha。

　　Bruce坐下，他將自己的男孩輕輕撈到膝蓋上，攬著他安撫他的後背，「別怕，Jason。」

　　男孩的訊息素一點兒也不張揚，他被一嚇就全收起來了。他在抱歉，他轉淺的味道像懦弱的哀鳴，Bruce只好把他摟得更緊。

 

　　等Jason總算緩過來，他眼眶不紅了，臉頰卻超紅。

　　「我、我沒事了……」Jason推著父親的胸膛，但不想他看到自己的表情。他沒想起來Bruce吼了什麼，他不敢問，他怕都是他一直以來都害怕見到的、Bruce真正的心聲……

　　「需要休息？」

　　Jason搖頭，蜷縮的小腿移開，直直站在軟墊上。

 

　　接下來兩次，都在男孩的摔落中結束，Jason一直以為會見到Bruce失望的眼神。

　　「做完這次，無論成功與否，你都得休息。」

　　「我能辦到。」他說，但他很清楚自己沒有信心。

 

　　Bruce深吸了一口氣，兩口氣，三口氣，Jason屏息以待，來了來了，這次會是最大的……

　　Bruce黑著臉，用丹田的聲音吼出充滿惡意的文字——

 

　　「 _ **我送你一間圖書館！！**_ 」

　　「！！」Jason睜大眼睛，「真的嗎？！」

　　「……」

　　「我有自己的圖書館？！」Jason忐忑的表情完全變了，他亮眼、興奮。

　　「為什麼你只聽見這個……」Bruce無奈的說。

　　「『Jason Todd圖書館』！」Jason跳到男人身邊，「可以比照國會圖書館嗎？」

　　「別太貪心，Jay。」Bruce揉揉他的腦袋，「休息吧。」

　　「？」Jason眨眨眼，「我們不是要訓練？」

　　「結束了，先休息。」

　　「……」Jason這才會意過來，「剛剛那句是咆哮？？」得到Alpha一個誠懇的點頭，他用壓抑絕望的音調問：「我還是能有一個我自己的圖書館吧！？」

　　Bruce又嘆氣了，「看來這是你的獎勵了。」

　　「噢耶～～」Jason跳起來在訓練室裡跑圈，「我會有一個比你還大的書房～～～」

 

　　Bruce站在門口看他，連他自己都沒發現他控制不了自己的嘴角，Jason開心的味道聞起來很好，不是性吸引力的那種好，它讓Bruce察覺到自己也能讓一個孩子幸福快樂。

 

　　「來吧，Jason，Alfred準備了草莓鬆餅。」

　　處於高嗨狀態的男孩持續尖叫，用力朝門口的父親衝過去，直直跳到男人的背上，緊緊摟住Bruce的脖子，「我喜歡草莓鬆餅！」

　　Bruce在男孩靠上來的瞬間就凍結了，這次讓他感到訝異的不是小Omega的親密接觸，而是與一個 **孩子** 。

　　Bruce在男孩發現異樣之前扶住男孩的小腿，突然而來的輕鬆心情讓他決定享受那微妙的親子關係，背著男孩往客廳前進，「你知道嗎？我第一句咆哮就是說這個。」

　　「！！」Jason再次張大嘴巴，花了好幾秒才敢相信自己的耳朵——他以為……他以為Bruce必須咒罵他……

　　「你錯過了另外兩個禮物，Jason。」Bruce故作惋惜地說，他本想看到男孩可惜的噘嘴，卻迎上男孩擴大的笑容。

　　「但我不吃虧，老頭子～」比起Bruce說要給他一座圖書館，『咆哮』的內容反而更讓他……Jason不會形容那樣的感覺，他才發現，原來一開始他只是不想去聽Bruce的內容而已……

 

　　「Wayne為什麼不賣草莓？Alfred種的草莓超大超好吃！」

　　「沒有商人會像Alfred那樣不計成本的用肥料跟設備。」

　　「還好你有Alfred！」

　　Bruce大笑，「沒錯，還好我們都有Alfred～」

 

×

 

　　Jason每次看到糖粉過篩灑上甜點，都會散發出比他專注的甜點還要濃郁的味道，Bruce已經漸漸習慣不用靠Alpha抑制劑來忍耐Jason無差別攻擊的香味，今天整天他都沒使用，這對他們來說都是好現象。

　　「我可以問你一個問題嗎？Bruce？」Jason眼神放在他的草莓上，看起來又不像在看草莓，只是不想看男人而已。

　　「任何問題都可以，Jay。」

　　「為什麼我還不能……讓學校知道？」

　　Bruce沒有思考太長時間，「一旦我通知學校，無論你喜不喜歡，我都得為你辦一個慶祝分化的派對，這是Wayne的社會責任；派對的用意除了通知全高譚我有一個 **待求偶** 的被監護人之外，還通知了全高譚的反派：Jason Todd跟羅賓分化的時間點很接近。」

　　「……」Jason抬起頭，連日來的煩惱使他忽略了這個可能性，「那社會紀錄Dick的分化時間跟蝙蝠洞紀錄的相差了多久？」

　　「一年三個月，Dick是13歲快14歲的時候分化的，我們等到他15歲的時候才通知社會、辦派對。」Bruce拿起紙巾，擦掉Jason嘴角沾上的糖粉，「我用幾隻鑽石貓商請Selina Kyle進行Dick的Omega抵禦訓練……」

　　「我心理平衡多了～」Jason露出一個天真浪漫的壞笑。

　　「你得明白這其中的風險跟訓練的必要性。」Bruce在訓練Dick時全程都在旁邊待命，也幾乎全程都在擋下Dick靠近規定的圓圈內。

　　「我明白了，Bruce。」男孩輕晃他懸空的小腿，「我讓你省了幾隻鑽石貓～」

　　Bruce笑而不語，不提他這些天來使用的Alpha抑制劑跟很有可能造成他不舉的風險。

　　Jason滿足地吞下那顆又大又甜的草莓，今天以內他已經得到夠多的祝福了，關於Omega是否有資格成為羅賓，就先不要問也不要想了吧……

 

★

 

　　半個月是羅賓消失在高譚的時間，反派們有點失落但也不意外，想當然爾沒有人會讓一個Omega當助手，被認為是個Alpha的蝙蝠俠也是如此。

　　當沒有味道的陌生顏色在空中飛躍，反派們都以為是新來的年輕英雄；當他們發現男孩的胸前代表羅賓的R時，從發愣到錯愕不過兩秒鐘，他們想起該恐嚇這個眾所皆知的Omega就被男孩給放倒了！

 

　　「覺得怎麼樣？羅賓？」蝙蝠俠心情複雜。

　　羅賓也心情複雜，「我想我會對Alpha性冷感。」

　　「嗯。」蝙蝠俠複雜的理由是他由衷認為 **這很好** ，除去『羅賓』的部分不說，Bruce Wayne沒辦法相信任何一個接近Jason Todd的Alpha，他沒告訴任何人，在這點上他連Dick Grayson都不相信。


	3. Jason II

 

　　一個月後，證明他的擔憂是正確的，這個世界對女性及Omega很不友好，明明Alpha人口數只比Omega多一點點，卻自主性地成為食物鏈的頂端。

　　Leslie也說過，這個世界還沒文明到認為Alpha控制不了自己是錯的。

　　Bruce被叫到學校的原因是Jason在學校飯廳拿椅子砸了一個不斷炫耀自己的訊息素的同年級男Alpha。

　　這不是Jason這個月內第一次在學校裡這麼做，要說有什麼不同的話，前面幾次他都是衝上前去踢對方命根子。

 

　　Jason滿臉憤慨地坐在角落，可惜他在學校紀錄中還是一個未分化的男孩，被認為根本不了解Alpha控制不了的 **痛苦** 與 **難處** 。

　　Bruce才靠近，Jason就說：「Omega最悲哀的是他們被欺凌後動彈不得，Alpha在這時間內能有效地轉移注意力跟旁人哭哭說對不起他不是故意的因為Omega實在太香他管不住他的本能，而這個社會會說，對啊誰叫你是Omega、誰叫你要勾引人、誰叫你穿那麼少。耀武揚威跟裝可憐都給Alpha做了，他們還真會做人耶！」

　　Bruce想說他就不是這樣的，但他沒有半點想反駁，他同意大部分，或者全部部分，這個世界對Alpha真的很寬容，仔細想想他的Brucy草包路線可以走得這麼順遂，Alpha身份絕對有一半功勞。

　　Jason繼續說：「當有人提出質疑，就會有Alpha跳出來說不是 **所有** **Alpha** **都這樣的** 噗啦噗啦噗啦。」

　　背後感覺被刺一刀的Bruce維持同樣表情，「所以你就拿椅子砸他？」這是Bruce見到Jason後的第一句話。

　　「那個白癡故意在上課的時候長時間恐嚇他旁邊的Omega！老師是Beta他根本不知道瑪麗為什麼沒辦法專心上課、為什麼哭、為什麼說不出口！」

　　「你也 **不該** 知道，Jason，你『未分化』，這個我們早就談過了。」

　　「難道我就這樣看她被欺負？」

　　「不，Jason，」Bruce低吼，「你不應該暴露你 **聞的到** ，我們沒有那麼多理由為你的攻擊辯駁。」

　　「……」Jason瞪著他的監護人，「我有。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「我可以聲稱他故意玩他的老二給瑪麗看，我覺得很噁心。」理直氣壯。

　　Bruce氣餒地攤手，他的嘆氣又沉又煩躁，「就這麼做，」這絕對不是良好的身教，「 **但不能告訴** **Alfred** **。** 」

 

　　之後Jason搞懂一個節奏，蝙蝠俠看見羅賓從擅用訊息素欺壓弱小的Alpha慣犯窗戶爬出來，窗戶關上前族群首領都能聽見裡頭傳來嚎啕哭聲。

　　蝙蝠俠不能保證男孩走的是正確的道路，他確實訓練他不怕Alpha、也成為一個起頭的混蛋家長，所以為此糾結萬分，但至少Jason在白天不再留下任何證據顯示他是一名Alpha或Omega，也不會再被莫名其妙殺出來的Alpha給拐走了。

 

★

 

　　 **Alpha** **聞起來很好** 。Jason對一閃而過的想法感到害怕，他的主要對手以低層級的Alpha小嘍囉居多，可是他居然覺得他們聞起來很好？

　　羅賓癟起嘴，蝙蝠俠的表情他都猜的到，那個男人花多少心血讓他抗拒Alpha，他現在就有多少理由對抗他嚮往的訊息素。

 

　　「嗨，小羅賓～」一個小嘍囉舔著嘴唇，手拿棍棒。

　　Jason在心裡泛起一陣噁心感，但他能感覺到自己不合時宜的血液流向。

 

　　「別對孩子舔嘴唇。」旁邊的小嘍囉翻白眼。

　　「他是Omega，Omega不是孩子。」

　　「蠢貨！Omega怎麼當羅賓？之前那個Omega已經被換掉了！不同顏色就是不同人！」

 

　　蝙蝠俠的訓練是有效果的，不如說 **太他媽** 有效了。羅賓咬住他的牙齒，衝到Alpha們周圍，不等對方反應過來，跳到其中一人（說他不夠格當羅賓的那個）身上，大腿夾住他的脖子翻身往地上摔，躲過即將砸在臉上的棍棒，他抬起腿直接踹在一個人臉上。

　　兩個小嘍囉倒在地上哀號，Jason握緊他的拳頭，Alpha聞起來 **不應該** 是 **好** 的，Alpha是兇惡的、需要對抗的……為什麼他心裡頭會有愧疚？就好像把食物丟掉的罪惡感一樣。

 

　　『羅賓，』通訊器中傳來蝙蝠俠的聲音，『一分鐘後到南出口。』

　　「知道了，老大。」羅賓朝那兩個男人再踹了兩腳才往南出口過去。

 

　　南出口是貨櫃車的停放區，蝙蝠俠的身上沾染很多龍蛇混雜的味道，每一個遺留的訊息素都比剛剛那兩個小嘍囉還兇惡。

　　蝙蝠俠身邊圍繞好幾個暈厥的大漢，多到像看見肉的鱷魚池。

　　羅賓跨步跳過幾個寬大的男人的身側，「你開派對居然不告訴我！」

　　「你有你的任務，報告。」

　　「他們其中一人是曼苛銀行的白天警衛，」Jason瞪著每一個男人間的空隙跳耀，拿出他翻出來的警衛證，「他是個健忘的小傻瓜，所以把他們的計劃都放在操——」突然被抓住腳踝。

　　「羅賓！」

　　他們之中有沒昏倒的人，他跳起來舉起瘦弱的男孩，掏出手槍指著羅賓的腦袋。

　　「不准動！」

 

　　蝙蝠俠的手停在腰帶前，羅賓的脖子被緊緊掐住，他困難地抓住男人的手，升高的訊息素圍繞著他，他後面的是Alpha火熱的胸膛。

　　「你阻止不了我們，蝙蝠俠！」男人咆哮著，羅賓閉上眼睛咳了一下。

　　那個感覺又來了，Alpha聞起來很好的感覺。

 

　　「曼苛銀行無權收走我們的房子！我們都有按時繳交我們的貸款！」

　　Jason有聽見Bruce的低吼，有聽見他試圖跟這個男人長篇大論，可他的注意力都放在男人身上。

　　羅賓放下雙手，呼吸急促，他搓弄他的手腕，想用他自身的優勢吸引注意力……它……它很有效，當Omega甜甜的訊息素從手腕穿流露出來，Alpha停下他的演說，低下頭看自己手中的Omega。

　　「你真是個Omega……」

　　鬆開但仍然牽制的鎖喉總算給他一點呼吸的空間，羅賓露出一個壞笑，「是啊，帥哥，想跳一支舞嗎？」

　　槍口的位置偏開，Alpha吞了口口水，蝙蝠俠找到機會丟出他的蝙蝠鏢，正中男人的手腕！

　　在男人的嘶吼中Jason跳出對方的懷抱，踢開掉在地上的槍，抱拳扣在男人臉上！

 

　　男人向後倒去，羅賓快速吸兩口氣，他不曉得自己在緊張什麼，他會打得太輕嗎？蝙蝠俠會看出他留手嗎？還是他要再補一刀？

　　他腦海中每出現一個問題，跟浪費食物一樣的愧疚感就重擊他一下，當他決定再踹對方一腳，黑色的披風出現在他眼前，直接將他包裹起來。

 

　　「好了，羅賓，該結束了！」蝙蝠俠摟住他的肩膀，檢查他的脖子有沒有被勒出痕跡。

　　「還沒，我們……」迎上蝙蝠俠抿緊的下顎，Jason閉上嘴，比起被斥責散出他的訊息素，他更怕自己的想法被發現。

　　「先到車上去。」

　　「好……」

 

　　羅賓把他搜刮來的警衛證交給蝙蝠俠，再次跳過幾個橫躺在地上的大漢，他的步伐不再伴隨雀躍的聲音，安靜無聲。

　　蝙蝠俠要他來南出口絕對是有報告以外的事要他進行，或許蝙蝠俠會回心轉意，或許只要他跑慢一點，就能等到老大的呼喊。

 

　　他已經來到蝙蝠車的副駕駛門邊，蝙蝠車滿心歡喜地為他開門，看到黑壓壓的座位，男孩的心都沉了下去。

　　Jason往後看了看蝙蝠俠的位置，Bruce遠遠地站在那，用他的小道具仔細查看到手的證據。Jason癟起嘴，氣餒地爬上座位，蝙蝠車的門緩緩關上，儀表板亮了起來。

　　『自動駕駛模式啟動』

　　「什麼？」Jason猛地抬頭。

　　『目標：蝙蝠洞』

　　「不不不不——」Jason跳起來大力敲打儀表板跟車窗，「你該死的不能帶我去蝙蝠洞！」

 

×

 

　　蝙蝠洞迎來一隻氣噗噗的小鳥，「送我回去你個該死的笨車！」羅賓在副駕駛中大鬧特鬧，捶打他看的到的所有東西。

　　『拒絕命令：權限不足』

　　「拒你媽！發動！」

　　「請注意您的語言，Jason少爺。」Alfred嚴肅的臉出現在旁邊，依照往常慣例，如果羅賓被提前送回來，羅賓應該受傷或沒有行動能力，但他們的男孩非常有活力，「您回來的時間比我預計的早。」

　　「我沒有要回來！我毫髮無傷！他不能把我丟回來！」

　　Alfred邀請氣到爆炸的男孩下車，羅賓身上確實沒有可見的受難痕跡，連制服都沒破損，「您很好，少爺。」

　　「對吧？」他尖叫，「我超好！我就是 **被掐脖子** **被槍指著** 而已我能解決！」

　　老管家光聽到那幾個字就倒抽一口氣，能想像Bruce當時的心情如何，但這不能說明羅賓為什麼非回來不可，「讓我看看吧，少爺。」

　　Jason鼓著他的腮幫子，憋氣瞪著蝙蝠車，好像它真的會怕他一樣。

　　過了兩秒，他哼一聲，不情不願地走去檢查台，脫掉他的多米諾面具跟小披風，藍綠色的眼珠中滿是壯志未酬的不甘心。

 

　　Alfred讓Jason仰起脖子，他還這麼小，倘若歹徒心狠手辣，這脖子有多瘦它就有多脆弱。

　　「他只讓我解決簡單的小嘍囉……」Jason看著洞頂呢喃著，「 **那** 之後都這樣，他不能讓我對付比我分化前更弱的對手……」Jason的鼻子都氣紅了，「我接受訓練了，他訓練我就是為了這個目的，不是為了 **增加他的工作量** ，我是不是——」沒有資格做羅賓……？

　　Jason沒有說下去，連喉結都還沒長出來的小小喉嚨在抖動。

　　Alfred溫柔地摸著他的頭，「老爺需要確保您足夠安全，Jason少爺，或許他的作法很笨拙。」

　　「沒有或許， **笨死了！** 」

　　「請別質疑您的能力，少爺，」老管家誠懇地拍拍男孩的兩邊手臂，「您是羅賓的最佳人選，您身上的制服就證明了這點。」

　　Jason還是有點懷疑，小混混們的話像針一樣刺在他心上，全天下的人包含他自己都覺得Omega不能當羅賓，憑什麼Bruce不這麼認為？

　　Jason點點頭，安靜地妥協了，……難道是因為他又暴露自己的訊息素？好吧，如果是這樣……蝙蝠俠又沒規定不能用訊息素誘惑犯人……只說Jason Todd還不能露餡兒而已……

 

★

 

　　今晚有點騷動，Jason睡不著覺，他已經起床好幾次了，Bruce還沒回來，Alfred在蝙蝠洞，他不曉得自己在找尋什麼，一個人在偌大的莊園內走來走去。

　　莊園的感覺很怪，小Omega也不知道它怪在哪，目前為止Jason只知道自己好像不想靠近有Bruce味道的地方。

　　「你搞什麼……Jason Todd……」Jason往後退，他已經避開Bruce的書房、飯廳、廚房、男人平時的行經路線，繞了一大圈還是把自己關回房間。

 

　　Jason看到角落的羅賓制服，他走過去將它抱在懷中，它的上面沒有Bruce的味道，但有別的Alpha的味道。

　　他嗅著它，像貓咪遇上貓薄荷，抱著制服沒有意識地發出咕噥……

 

　　我……

　　我想要Alpha……

 

　　男孩嚇得跳開他原本在的位置，制服在空中拋出一個小弧線，輕輕落在地上。

 

　　『 **你被控制住你就沒辦法反抗了！** 』

　　Bruce的聲音在他腦中嘶吼，Jason看著他的新制服在發抖，他穿上它還不超過兩個月，他不能失去它……

 

　　「Jason少爺？」

　　聽見聲音的Jason又跳起來一次，他往後退擺出戰鬥姿勢，看見是Alfred後就收起他的攻擊，收回他原本跨出去的步伐。

　　「您還好嗎？Jason少爺？」Alfred有點擔憂地望著他。

　　Jason大力搖頭，不能被發現他口乾舌燥，男孩握著睡衣袖口，「你回來了，Alfred，B……蝙蝠俠呢？」

　　老管家頷首，「老爺在樓下，他想給您一個驚喜。」Alfred沒有忘記剛剛出現在Jason少爺臉上的錯愕，他的小少爺搖完頭後大力點頭，好像『驚喜』兩個字給了他衝出房間的理由。

 

×

 

　　為了存放蝙蝠俠的各種裝備、武器、研究、證據，蝙蝠洞有好多幾層，越往底層越接近流水瀑布，Alfred帶他到中層左右的位置，其中一個有著鐵門的房間被打開，裡面是個潔白而舒適的空間。

　　「來吧，Jason。」Bruce在裡頭，他背對著門口，還沒換下蝙蝠俠的裝備，用嗅覺來判斷Jason是否在能聽見他聲音的範圍內。

　　Jason一時間竟忘了要抱怨他被蝙蝠俠送回來的事，想想他還是很生氣的，但在那之前，他想知道這個空間是幹什麼用的。

　　裡頭有床，比他房間內更大的床，有一個齊全的生活空間、一個乾淨的衛浴，天花板上頭有中央空調裝置，比其他用來關犯人的房間還要奢華許多。

 

　　「這是……新的禁閉室？」

　　「不，Jason，」Bruce轉過身來在男孩面前蹲下，「你已經在做熱潮準備了，你不適合再跑到外面。」

　　「……熱潮……？」

　　「我跟Leslie討論過，Omega會找一個安全的地點作為巢穴，哪有地方比蝙蝠洞更安全？」

　　「……」Jason看著Bruce的眼睛，心裡覺得不上不下，當男人說到『巢穴』時，他腦中出現了一個畫面，那個畫面讓他知道自己在莊園內兜來轉去是想找什麼……

　　「這裡有你需要的一切，你會安全地在這裡度過三天。」

 

　　Jason不敢回應Bruce的期待，小混混的聲音在他腦海中叫囂：『蠢貨！Omega怎麼當羅賓？之前那個Omega已經被換掉了！不同顏色就是不同人！』他們甚至不用 **羅賓** 來稱呼 **之前那個** **Omega** ，在他們眼中，一旦分化為Omega，他再怎麼認真努力都沒用了……

 

　　「我……我不知道……Bruce……」他結結巴巴地退後，只想離開這個空間。

　　——蝙蝠俠會在外面，你會在他眼皮子底下表現出你 **想要** Alpha， **你會讓他失望** 。

 

　　他得去找一個接受他的、安全的地方，接受他是Omega、接受他在發情的地方……

　　有Bruce在的地方，就不是安全的地方。

 

 


	4. Bruce II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上章跟這章有點……平行時空的感覺（？  
> 寫得我要精神錯亂……

 

　　Jason喜歡躺硬一點的床，Bruce訂做了一張最好的手工床墊，成年人的雙人床尺寸。

　　Jason喜歡很多顆枕頭，Bruce能在床上塞幾顆就塞了幾顆。

　　房間內的每一塊面積都要用棉布包裹起來，發情中的Omega很有可能起來走動，他們不清醒的狀態下很有可能會撞傷自己。

　　空調不能開太冷，Jason很容易感冒，上一件制服就讓他感冒好幾次。

　　還有食物，Omega熱潮的時候不進食，但冰箱裡一定要有水跟蛋白質飲料，Jason可能用的到。

　　Bruce在房間內走來走去，檢查還有沒有危險的區域或缺了什麼。

 

　　「情趣玩具。」男人說，頓覺醍醐灌頂。

　　「 _ **我不建議**_ ，老爺。」Alfred直接打斷他的想法，「那不是樂高一樣能正正當當與父親討論的東西，請為Jason少爺的自尊心著想。」

　　Bruce回頭看著Alfred，Alfred絕不退讓。他再看看在房間外拿著一杯咖啡淡然看他的Leslie，Leslie沒表示任何意見，但那個眼神就是在說：『買給自己玩吧，Bruce。』

　　蝙蝠俠氣餒地點點頭，妥協了。

 

　　Alfred見老爺總算放棄那個荒謬的想法，便慢慢地退出要給Jason少爺做巢穴的房間。

　　「提醒我一下，Alfred，」Leslie非常無奈的口吻，「我是否忘了告訴Bruce Omega會自己選位置築巢，他是在做白工。」

　　「您說過了，醫生，我不打擾老爺是因為這是他難得做的 **開心** 的事。」

　　「現代醫學仍無法總結Omega築巢位置的決定因素，心理層面、生理層面都會影響，環境跟人為都沒辦法預期。」Leslie又吞了口咖啡，她也確實很久沒看到心裡帶有期待的Bruce了，「我只是擔心他會失落。」

　　Alfred幫自己倒了一杯紅茶，「被孩子接受的成就與被拒絕的失落都是成為父母的一個過程，我擅自將它視為老爺應得的獎勵。」

　　「你深有感觸，Pennyworth。」

　　「是的。」

 

★

 

　　究竟是被拒絕、還是在他準備的房間內築巢，很快就得到了答案。

　　Jason睜著他清亮的眼睛，早些時候還在跟父親嘔氣的男孩緊緊抓著他的睡衣衣襬，確認這裡不是用來關他的緊閉室，Jason安安靜靜地環顧四周，似乎在熟悉它的味道。

 

　　熱潮中的Omega除非遇到生命危險，否則他不會離開巢穴，Bruce很清楚他們不用在外面待命，那扇門關上後會隔絕聲音、氣味，無論Jason在裡面做什麼，他們只會在他結束時才知道男孩滿不滿意。

　　Jason太過於安靜，Bruce沒感覺到男孩的接受與否，在他以為會出現的成就滿足之前，一股極其不確定的微妙感在他心中發酵。

　　Jason或許是因為還在不滿於被遣送回來，但蝙蝠俠也不能放著準備進入熱潮的羅賓留在那裡。

　　Bruce拍拍男孩的兩臂，一時之間不知道自己該給予什麼樣的分別祝福，它不像『祝你有個愉快的一天』或『晚安』，只好默默地往後退、輕輕關上門，把鎖不鎖門的權利留給Jason，直到他完全闔上門，男孩都沒有回頭。

 

×

 

　　「您該休息了，老爺。」Alfred的眼睛晃動隨著男人走來走去。

　　Bruce在書房裡來回踱步，以往只有麻煩的罪犯能讓他這麼躊躇不安，他不安到不敢卸下他的抑味劑，怕有任何突發狀況發生。

　　「我這麼做是對的嗎？Alfred？」男人仍快速來回走動，「Jason看起來不喜歡。」

　　「Jason少爺會明白您的用心良苦。」

 

　　明白並不夠，Alfred也知道，他無法確定Jason少爺是否會真的待在老爺為他設置的巢穴中，如果願意，那當然是最好的。

　　經歷過一次小Omega突然在外面發情、差點被外頭的Alpha染指的過程，Alfred說不希望Jason待在蝙蝠洞度過熱潮是假的，那裡是他們能想到最安全的地方了。

 

　　Bruce滿腦都是Jason緊揪衣襬的雙手，他們沒有討論男孩突然被送回蝙蝠洞的原因，他沒有問Alfred Jason回來時的狀況，直到這時候他才想起來Leslie無奈的苦口婆心。

　　比擔憂Jason不喜歡的想法突然衝了出來，就跟抓罪犯的直覺一樣直搗他的心口。

 

　　Bruce衝出書房，沒辦法停下他的腳步，Jason若不想在蝙蝠洞內築巢也沒關係，他們還有很多備用方案，他不能忍受他的孩子為了找尋一個符合要求的安全地點而受到什麼傷害。

　　一抵達蝙蝠洞Bruce就氣得發出低吼，洞中瀰漫著男孩的訊息素，熱潮用的房間門是打開著的，到處都找不到Jason的身影。

　　「他的制服跟機車都不在！」Bruce發出蝙蝠俠的低吼，「聯絡蝙蝠女孩，找出Jason！」

　　「好的老爺！」Alfred快速走到電腦前，希望此時蝙蝠女孩還沒睡，他身後的男人已經快速換好蝙蝠裝，在他聯絡到蝙蝠女孩以前，蝙蝠車就衝出了洞外——

 

　　——拜託了，Jason，我只求你平安。

 

×

 

　　蝙蝠女孩沿著高譚少有的監視畫面找到羅賓，蝙蝠俠按著指示靠近，看到Jason還能過摔想要碰他的Alpha，Bruce說沒鬆一口氣是假的，但緊接著而來的是，除了親眼見到父母的死亡，他從沒有像現在這麼無能為力過……

　　他只能靠近一點點，不確定Jason為什麼選擇離開的狀況下，他甚至不能出現在Jason的視線內。沒做氣味掩蓋的男孩吸引到兩個不怕死的Alpha，動作滑順地打倒他們絲毫不費力，Bruce握著手上的鉤索在想兩個月前羅賓是否也是如此辛苦。

 

　　Jason當時沒有向他求助、沒有通知Alfred，他一個人找尋適合築巢的地方，過程中得像這樣排除障礙，他連低層級的Alpha都無法適應，然後被一個強大的Alpha給撈走，直直撈去對方的安全屋。

　　雖然Bruce不願意這麼想，也仍舊不認為這是幸運的事，但如果喪鐘當時沒有在那附近，Jason會怎麼樣呢……？

 

　　蝙蝠俠往下方看過去，羅賓把機車停在這附近，徒步爬上這棟大樓，沿途留下了些麵包屑，聞到氣味的Alpha興喜若狂地跟上來。

　　被Omega吸引、且不願控制自己的Alpha多的是，他們的氣味聞上去令人厭惡，Bruce一想到他們正在做什麼春秋大夢就想把他們灌到牆上去，尤其他兩個月前才做過警告過！！

 

　　他不介意再警告一次。

 

　　解決下方的Alpha沒花到Bruce的時間，連給他發洩都不夠。上方的Jason沒發現他，直直站在大樓的邊緣，望著另一棟大樓。

　　Bruce往那棟大樓看去，那棟大樓頂端住著Slade Wilson。

 

　　蝙蝠俠立刻把他所在的位置傳給蝙蝠女孩，「62樓，解除它的警報，現在。」

　　蝙蝠女孩不疑有他，『給我幾秒鐘。』她那邊傳來打字聲，此時羅賓已經把自己盪到對面大樓。

　　「動作快。」Bruce的眼神隨著羅賓往上，心臟隨著Barbara打字的聲音飛快跳動。

　　『警報系統解除。』

　　蝙蝠女孩話語方落，男孩在最高樓的位置停了下來。

　　蝙蝠俠呼出一口氣，「給我喪鐘現在的位置。」Bruce沒有喪鐘進城的情報，以防萬一，他得確認喪鐘短時間不會出現在高譚。

　　蝙蝠女孩沒有針對蝙蝠俠為什麼要喪鐘的位置提出疑問，過幾秒後回覆：『他在越南，需要給你飯店名稱嗎？』

　　「不用，不管他要幹什麼，絆住他或增加他工作的難度，我要他四天內無法出現在高譚。」

　　『好。』這樣一說Barbara就不會問太多了，聰明如她，肯定知道為什麼。至於要怎麼絆住喪鐘，她多的是點子可以展現她的才能。

 

　　剛交代完要務，羅賓就已經打開了窗戶。蝙蝠俠瞇起眼，心情複雜，在羅賓如此優秀跟羅賓在敵人安全屋築巢之間轉換不來。

 

×

 

　　Bruce在多年的蝙蝠俠事業中訓練出良好的攀爬、吊繩技巧，為了不在牆上留下自己的痕跡，他潛到最上層，再由上降下來，靠在落地窗邊往裡頭看。

 

　　房間內只有Jason，Jason沒有開燈，男孩在房間內走來走去，搜刮大部分布料丟到床上，用枕頭跟沙發墊圍出一個小小的空間，再把自己埋進去。

　　小Omega柔軟的臉頰蹭著他能碰到的所有東西，抱住枕頭在床上滾了兩圈，臉上的表情比Bruce最後一次看到他 **樂觀** ——這麼評價還算含蓄的，蝙蝠洞巢穴裡的東西，Jason連碰都不想碰，原封不動，還趁Bruce不注意時離開了。

 

　　蝙蝠俠緩緩將自己弄回屋頂，忍著一股莫名的怒意去到62樓唯一一間的房門外，仔細聞著那裡的氣味。

　　喪鐘是個領土意識強烈的Alpha，即使他在蝙蝠俠的領地中，仍會在自家門口留下一點味道，警告其他人不要踰矩。

　　聞到Slade Wilson的高粱酒味，蝙蝠俠黑著臉忍住去除抑味劑在這裡宣示主權的衝動，檢查Jason的熱潮訊息素有沒有洩出來，確保一個正在發情的Omega訊息素不會蓋過原屋主的味道。

　　門前確認過，再來是電梯的電子系統、安全門的監視系統、 **整層樓** 的監視系統，除非大樓管理員需要上到62樓，否則他不會讓任何一個人（即使是個Beta）上到最高層來。

　　接下來是61樓以下所有住戶，他要查清楚他們每個人的底細！

 

★

 

　　蝙蝠電腦上顯示的名單——Alfred擔憂地看著Bruce的背影——非常正常，他們都是有錢人，非富即貴，全是那棟樓的住戶。

　　另外一個螢幕切成六格，其中一個正對62樓房門口，另外有兩個電梯畫面跟一個逃生梯畫面、一個警衛室、一個一樓大廳。

　　老管家敢打賭，Wayne家主現在正在思考要怎麼買下那棟樓，那棟都住著 _不會被金錢誘惑的人_ 的樓。

　　還不待他開口確認，放在蝙蝠俠面前的筆記型電腦裡就出現了一份又一份的文件，大概是樓裡每戶人家的弱點。

 

　　「今天仍在成為罪犯的邊緣試探呢，Bruce老爺。」Alfred嘆了口氣，放下紅茶與三明治。

 

　　接下來兩天，Bruce的精神都是極度緊繃的，Alfred不確定家主到底有沒有休息，即使他放了兩顆安眠藥在男人的紅茶中。

　　Barbara傳來的喪鐘消息成為Bruce唯一的消遣，即使他絕對不是一個反派角色。

 

　　第四天，Jason的熱潮應該已經順利結束，Bruce在老管家的勸導下忍住去接男孩回來的衝動，但在下午茶桌上，他看起來比產房外的丈夫還緊張。

　　坐立難安的男人注意到Alfred也把手機放在桌子上，看似優雅的老管家跟他一樣，他們都在等待一個男孩的來電，不管內容是什麼，他們都只希望那個男孩與他們聯絡。

 

　　只有與Alfred——這個最接近他父親存在的人——獨處時，Bruce才會流露出他柔軟的那一面。

　　「我讓他感覺到危險了，Alfred……」Bruce小心翼翼地說，「Jason把我當成那些會對他出手的Alpha。」即使他已經不用靠Alpha抑制劑就能抵擋Jason的訊息素了……

　　「Jason少爺在分化前沒感受過成年Alpha的關心，他只是不習慣而已。」

　　「他選擇在喪鐘的安全屋內築巢，蝙蝠洞對他來說 **不是** 最安全的地方，……」Bruce黑著臉揉著太陽穴，不願承認這個事實，「因為 **我** 在蝙蝠洞。」

　　Alfred告誡過他，太專注於訓練男孩抵抗Alpha，會造成男孩對所有Alpha的警戒。Bruce敢肯定再來一次他仍會這麼決定……但為什麼現在覺得這麼失落？

　　「相信我老爺，少爺認為您是父親一般的存在，他能了解您是在保護他，他若認為您是個危險的Alpha，少爺又怎麼會因為身為羅賓而感到驕傲呢？」

 

　　Bruce抬起眼，老管家誠懇的表情起了作用，他總能切重要點。

　　是的，Jason從來不對他的夜晚事業抱怨，Jason不害怕每個他的年齡不能觀看的犯案現場，Jason享受每個得到知識的過程，Jason在他身邊戰鬥時是快樂的，……

 

　　接著，就在Bruce對自己的行為有點信心的時候，一通電話打破他們之間的寧靜。

　　Alfred的手機響了，Bruce在老管家的微笑中皺起眉頭——邊安慰他邊在他面前接起Jason打來的電話，Alfred Pennyworth真是個危險人物……

 

　　「你好， **Jason** **少爺** 。」Alfred清楚地說出來電者的名字，「不，別這麼說……我明白……當然了，少爺，我不會說任何一個字。」抬起手看錶，「好的，一個小時，您可以再稍做休息。」

 

　　掛掉電話後，面對Bruce投來的滿是期待（又掩藏得很笨拙）的眼神，Alfred拿起自己的紅茶，心情輕鬆地聞著茶香。

　　「Alfred。」Bruce威脅道。

　　「希望您能夠理解，老爺，我對Jason少爺有承諾。」喝紅茶，「少爺指定我去接他。」就是你不准跟的意思。

　　「所以 **你** 叫我別去。」

　　「我相信這之間沒有任何陰謀論，Bruce，」Alfred優雅地將他的紅茶喝完，「那麼，若您不介意，請恕我失陪了。」

 

 


	5. Jason III (上

 

　　嗯……嗯……

　　Jason發出細微的呻吟，光裸著屁股從床上醒來，從窗簾外透進來的微光是房間內唯一的照明，他抱住離自己最近的枕頭蹭了幾下，大腿跟小腿覺得涼颼颼的，整個房間都冷得像在關屍體一樣。

　　Jason一邊打呵欠一邊坐起來，心裡覺得舒坦，身體也像剛做完伸展運動一樣舒服。

　　男孩又發了會兒的呆，才在看清這是哪裡的意識中驚醒過來！

 

　　 **他在喪鐘的安全屋！！**

　　上次他是被抱來的，這次他自己來了！！

　　上次他伴隨著淋浴的水聲在這裡轉醒，那時他看清楚這個不小的空間，攝取空氣中跟床被上喪鐘的氣味。

　　他以為那種白髮蒼蒼的老人會有股老頭子的味道，沒想到是一股嗆辣的白酒香。

　　Jason左右看看，他位於同一張床上，整張好好的床被他弄得一片狼藉。

　　空間很安靜，靜得他能夠好好思考，他是第一次進行正常的發情行為，他不確定自己確切做了什麼，只覺得手指頭跟手腕很酸，屁股感覺怪怪的，好像……好像有點撕裂傷……

　　Jason紅了他的臉頰，摀著臉把自己埋進床裡，在沒人能看到的地方覺得羞恥萬分。

　　每次釋放的時候他只覺得這感覺很棒希望能持續久一點，根本沒想到自己的動作在外人眼裡看起來是什麼樣子。

　　（當然，還好沒人看到，不然他乾脆從這裡跳出去算了……）

 

　　完蛋了，他該怎麼面對Bruce？怎麼面對Alfred？

　　他拒絕Bruce提供的巢穴、他出門沒有告知任何人、他在敵人的領地築巢……每一樣都犯了大忌，他還能回去嗎？還能穿上他的制服嗎？

 

　　Jason憂鬱的吸著鼻子，想要尋找熱潮時包裹自己的安心感。

　　他當時怎麼會想來這裡呢？這個世界這麼大，哪裡不去偏偏跑來喪鐘的安全屋築巢？

 

　　——不，這個世界這麼大，有多少人能跟Bruce打半座城市還能全身而退？

　　Jason迷茫地發著愣，腳踝躦進躺在他腳邊打兩顆枕頭中，空氣太冷，他需要一點溫暖。

　　——Slade Wilson是Alpha，他是一般情況下沒有人能贏的Alpha，連Bruce都對他忌憚萬分。

 

　　『既然你不想被你老爸看見你殘弱的一面，把你帶來這裡顯然是最佳的選擇。』

　　『告訴蝙蝠，喪鐘覺得新任羅賓聞起來很好。』

 

　　是的，他明白為什麼了，這個空間認可他是新的羅賓，留在這裡的訊息素沒否定他的Omega本能。

　　在這裡，他可以不用擔心自己只是個凡人，他可以不用怕跟不上蝙蝠俠的腳步，蝙蝠俠不會來這裡。

 

　　Jason摸到他的通訊器材，他帶了手機出門，在他急忙想要逃離蝙蝠洞的時候，他帶了手機離開，或許他擔心Alfred會想找他，但是他打開之前出現了別的擔心……如果，當他打開手機，是一片空白呢？

 

　　男孩鼓起勇氣打開它，映入眼簾的是來自老管家的兩通未接來電，跟一封簡訊，用最溫和的口吻表達最真切的關懷與提醒，希望他在熱潮結束後，能讓家裡知道他很平安，他會來帶他回家。

　　『家裡』，Jason看到那個詞時紅了眼眶，他根本記不起來自己有過打電話回家報平安的經驗，他突然一聲不響地跑掉，Alfred沒有生他的氣……

 

　　「Alfred……」

　　『你好，Jason少爺。』

　　「我看到你的訊息了，對不起……我不應該什麼都沒說就跑出來，一切都是我的錯……」

　　『不，別這麼說……』

　　「Bruce說我熱潮了，他給我一個巢穴，我跑了……我不想要那裡……我不知道我在幹什麼……我真的不想待在那裡……」

　　『我明白。』

　　「我、我在喪鐘的安全屋……就是我上次來過的那一個……我沒有在生Bruce的氣……不要告訴Bruce好嗎？Alfred？」

　　『當然了，少爺，我不會說任何一個字。』

 

　　然後跟Alfred確認了回去的時間，Jason就掛掉了電話。

　　Alfred怎麼能對他這麼好……

　　Jason倒回床上的時候，暗暗發誓以後不要再讓Alfred擔心了。

 

×

 

　　回家的過程很好，或許是他太緊張了，他簡直想把自己塞到Alfred的身後，一經過客廳就跟Bruce對上眼，男人的臉看起來沒有最兇只有更兇，族群首領每走過來一步，Jason就越畏縮，完全忘記剛剛在車上Alfred給他的安慰與愛……

 

　　道歉吧……？

　　他是族群Alpha，他不接受你想要Alpha，你得聽他的……

 

　　「Jason。」

　　男人一開口男孩就僵住了，連忙答道：「是！？」

　　「……」Bruce停在小Omega面前，「你的熱潮時間很固定，Jason，記住它，別再在熱潮期對罪犯暴露你的氣味，現在剛好是暑假期間，我們不用向任何人解釋你為什麼跟羅賓一起消失三天。」

　　「……」

　　「聽見了？」

　　「是，Bruce。」男孩點點頭。

　　Bruce嘆了口氣，「那麼，你……還……餓嗎？」

　　「……」Jason眨眨眼，由下往上盯著他的首領，清亮的眼睛睜得大大的。

　　族群首領蹲下身，雙手覆蓋男孩瘦弱的兩臂，「冰箱裡有很多食物，你正在成長，Afred只帶了兩個水蜜桃派給你，你還餓著嗎？」

 

　　『您得知道，Jason少爺，老爺所做的一切，都是因為擔心你。』

 

　　見Jason沒有回話，Bruce又皺了下眉頭，「你體溫很高，Jay。」

　　「我有點頭痛，那沒什麼。」

　　男人抬頭看向後方的老管家，「Jason需要一點熱水跟普拿疼。」

　　「冷氣開太強而已……」

　　「Jason，」Bruce又一臉嚴肅地看回他，「我不在乎你選擇什麼地方做巢穴，你完整回來是我對你唯一的要求，即使冷氣費不是我們出的，也不表示你可以讓自己感冒。」

　　「好的，老大。」男孩努力擠出一點笑容，但很快他又僵住了，「你知道我在哪……」他想回頭看Alfred，他只告訴Alfred而已。

　　「沒有任何人告訴我，孩子，你身上有喪鐘的味道，幸運的是他沒來高譚，他還在越南。」

　　「……」Jason瞠大他的眼睛，「你一直都在關注喪鐘的位置？」

　　「我不能改變你，Jay，我只能讓他無法出現在高譚。」

 

　　Jason聞到了Bruce的味道，他看起來很兇，可是味道聞起來很舒服，就像男人給他新制服時一樣舒服。

　　男人沒有對他咆哮、沒有細數他的罪狀、沒有說他再也不能當羅賓，用不那麼苦的橄欖味包裹他，只希望他能吃飽穿暖……

　　Jason沒有說任何字，往前撲向男人的脖子，緊緊地摟住他。

 

　　「我很抱歉……Bruce……對任何事。」

　　Bruce愣在原地，他的雙手慌張地舉在半空中，過了一秒才敢環住眼前的男孩。

　　「你沒有錯，孩子，那不是你的錯……」

 

★

 

　　「Alfred，」Jason從廚房門口探出頭來，「我的零用錢變多了！」

　　「來這裡吧，小少爺。」Alfred在桌上放上一盤剛炸好的甜甜圈，「您已進入另一個成長階段，老爺考量到您可能會有想買的東西。」

　　Jason一臉疑惑地走進去，「他給我一千塊現金，『這個禮拜的份，不夠再來找我。』他說。」爬到椅子上，「我沒看過那麼多錢！然後下禮拜他還會給我！他要我搬出去嗎？」

　　Alfred給男孩一塊金色花邊的盤子給一副刀叉，「相信我，老爺一點兒也不希望您離開他的視線。」

　　Jason鼓著臉頰碎碎念了下，好像是Bruce總不能跟他到學校去，「那我那麼多錢要買什麼？」

　　「任何您想買的。」把一塊甜甜圈夾進男孩的盤子中。

　　Jason盯著他的甜甜圈，它被包裹在白巧克力中，上頭灑上碎核果，旁邊有個小糖盅，普通的果糖或楓糖，還有各種果醬可以點綴。

　　來莊園以前，Jason只在甜甜圈上看過砂糖，有錢人口中的『任何您想買的』超乎他的想像，他都懷疑他生理老爸有拿錢回家的那段日子一個月能否掙到一千塊。

 

　　「Bruce想要我換一個位置……築巢？」男孩眨眨眼，拿起刀子又放下。

　　「沒有錢可以買到您覺得最安全的位置，Bruce擔心的是那間屋子的設備不夠齊全，您可以買您想放進去的東西。」

　　「……」Jason睜大眼睛，以為自己聽錯，「你們還記得我擅闖民宅嗎？」

　　Alfred露出一個微笑，「是的，這絕對是您父親的不當身教。」

　　「那是喪鐘的，如果他回來了……」

　　「老爺不會讓喪鐘先生在你待在裡面的時候回來。」

　　Jason從不知道，身邊有這麼多共犯是多麼幸福的事，「我真的什麼都能買？」

　　「是的。」

　　「那為什麼不給我信用卡就好？」

　　「除非您想讓老爺知道您買了什麼，否則現金絕對是最好的選項。」

　　Jason總算叉起他的甜甜圈，「我以為Bruce不喜歡我在喪鐘的安全屋裡。」

　　「『本能』不是誰喜歡、誰不喜歡就能改變的，你可以稍微利用你的特權。」

 

★

 

　　Jason先是弄到一副Slade Wilson安全屋的備用鑰匙，他花了點時間確認裡面還缺什麼，冷凍庫裡沒有食物、冰箱外有足夠的乾糧，讓他不禁懷疑那個傭兵都吃什麼。

　　他第一次在喪鐘的安全屋裡度過熱潮，窗外視線很好，周圍沒有比這棟還高的樓，就算他不拉簾子也不會有人看到他在裡面做的事。

 

　　回想第一次在這裡過熱潮，Jason深覺遺憾的只有……不夠滿足。

 

　　「……」想到那四個字的Jason自己紅了臉，坐在床上尷尬萬分。那不是因為心繫著蝙蝠俠或便士一而感到遺憾（其實他在熱潮的時候跟本沒想過他們兩個），而是肉體上的不夠滿足。

　　他能買一些……玩具嗎？Omega自己買玩具會不會太驚世駭俗？他現在明白為什麼Bruce要給他現金了，他一點也不想讓老頭子看到帳單上的明細。

　　Jason打開電腦，打出關鍵字之前還猶豫好幾秒，左右看看有沒有人在盯著他，彷彿做壞事一樣心虛不已。

　　按下ENTER鍵，賣玩具的網站一個個跳出來，Jason吞了口口水，心跳加速地隨便點了一個進去。

 

　　「Jason？」

　　「嗚哇！」男孩大叫一聲蓋起電腦，驚恐地看著門口的男人。

　　「你臉好紅。」

　　「我、我……」Jason結結巴巴說不出話來，「還在感冒！」


	6. Jason III（下

 

　　糟了，他不該買這個的……

 

　　Jason瞪著他買來試用的玩具，進入的一開始他痛到懷疑交配的正當性，當他能把玩具放到最深他仍不敢隨意抽插起來，後來不痛了他才開始慢慢動……

　　之後的感覺很好，他很快就射了，他買的是一款可以手動成結的模擬型玩具，他按下成結按鈕的瞬間一個東西在他體內膨脹，不曉得是不是他放錯位置，那個膨脹的東西弄得他很痛，只要想到某一天他必須跟一個Alpha結在一塊不能分開，他就不安地發毛。

　　除此之外玩具都很好，他可以選擇不把結打開，只要這個替代性的東西不是替代一個Alpha，他玩起來就沒有壓力了，已經結束十分鐘他的臉還是紅的。

 

　　他真的不想自己看起來像個欠缺Alpha的飢渴Omega，腦子裡卻想著如果他下次帶著玩具去喪鐘的安全屋玩會失控嗎？

　　然而他腦海中出現的卻是自己包包的內容量，他可以其他東西都不帶只帶玩具……想到這些他大力晃兩下腦袋，縮著膝蓋掩住臉，耳根子發紅。

 

　　糟了，他真的覺得很好……

 

★

 

　　糟了，真的史上最好……

　　第二次在喪鐘的安全屋度過熱潮給他帶來生理跟心理上的大衝擊，結束後他甚至不敢打電話給Alfred，因為他在玩具的結還卡在屁股的情況下，忙著洗所有布料。

　　他在床上所有的地方都留下痕跡，比他之前那一次還要誇張……

 

　　他覺得自己就像一個鑰匙孔永遠在等待一把鑰匙，被打開的感覺居然會這麼使人心醉，他沒有其他Omega可以參考，又不能偷偷潛進學校的Omega小班去學習正確的性教育。

　　Bruce說Dick太晚學習Alpha的性教育，太早學習抵抗Omega的誘惑，現在還不是活得好好的，……所以他也不會有問題的對吧？

　　Jason用帶點狐疑的態度拾起他買的玩具，玩具因為過度使用飄出一陣令人不舒服的塑膠味。

　　說真的他以為自己熱潮期間絕對不會把結給按開，但他的心裡一直有個聲音催促他這麼做。

　　他幾乎沒有猶豫，使他意外的是它仍不舒服，可是結的感覺……天吶，除了當下不能拔出來之外，其餘的一切都好像在填滿什麼，填滿他跟Alpha之間的聯繫，提醒他總有一天必然屬於某個Alpha，為之生子、育兒。

　　家庭雛型的畫面在熱潮中升高他的溫度，他迫切地想要在Alpha強壯的雙臂中委身、被播種……

 

　　清理到一半的Jason停下手邊的動作，他以為結束熱潮後他會討厭這個想法，現在他相信性種該死的本能了……

　　男孩回到床上抱住枕頭，聞著上頭Alpha的味道，再次來這裡是兩個月後，他得跟這個味道與安全屋分別兩個月……

 

★

 

　　成為一個Omega對Jason來說無疑是狂燥屬性加成的過程，他對Omega的所有知識都來自於他孱弱的老媽、每兩個禮拜來莊園檢查他狀況的Leslie、班上那些剛分化被嚇壞的小Omega……世界上所有的Omega都想盡辦法告訴他他們有多麼軟弱。

　　但Jason不會承認自己是 _ **小**_ _ **Omega**_ ，絕不，在小Omega們為了第一次出血期嚇得哇哇大哭時，Jason表現得勇敢多了！他累積了三個壞人的鼻樑骨！

 

　　「羅賓！」蝙蝠俠即時出手阻止羅賓製造下一個斷鼻子，「夠了！」

　　「你沒看到！」被提著後領的男孩嘶吼，「他摸我屁股！」用雙手在空中做出猥褻的揉糰子的動作，「這樣摸！」

　　蝙蝠俠瞇起眼，將小Omega往旁一扔，低沉地用啞音說道：「面向那邊。」

　　「蛤？」

　　「 **那邊！** 」

　　「哼！」Jason轉過身，氣噗噗地手環胸，屁股上還留有被摸過的噁心感受。可惡，今天怎麼了？他才不想讓老頭子知道他被襲擊，為什麼 **只是被摸屁股** 這種也沒少遇過的事也能讓他這麼生氣？後頭傳來淒裂的慘叫跟求饒也沒讓他心情平復點，鼓著臉頰在那兒抖腳。

　　沒過一會，求饒聲停止，蝙蝠俠也過來了，一句評論也沒有，甚至沒問他前三個被打斷鼻子是什麼原因。

 

　　「走吧。」男人的背影在前方，像堵屹立不搖的牆。

　　就是因為太屹立不搖，Jason才迷惘。蝙蝠俠懲治性騷擾犯理所當然，可是羅賓不能成為潛在受害者，為什麼Bruce不直接說出口要他回家？直接說他是個累贅他還不這麼心塞，他討厭他不能自己懲罰侵犯自己的性犯罪者，必須要由他的族群Alpha出馬……

　　Jason默默地跟在Bruce身後，像往常一樣學習偵查的要點，卻無法靜下心來把心思停留在蝙蝠俠的聲音上。

 

　　好煩，好討厭，有股什麼東西在醞釀，他為什麼會這麼煩躁、這麼挫敗？他為什麼會是Omega……他明明沒有那麼弱小……

　　「Jason。」

　　Jason猛然抬頭，蝙蝠俠轉過身來看著他，這個在 **工作** 中幾乎不喊對方名諱的男人居然叫了他的名字？

　　「我在聽！」羅賓提高音量喊了出來，試圖掩蓋他的心不在焉。

　　「你有心事。」蝙蝠俠斬釘截鐵地表達，「你需要……談談嗎？」

　　「……」羅賓楞楞地看著他，大力搖頭，癟著嘴一句話也說不出口，他想避開Bruce那聽似同情的語氣。

　　「你確定？」

　　「對我……」Jason深吸了口氣，「我確定，我很好！」

　　Bruce沉默著看他一會兒，「走吧，Gordon在等我們。」

 

×

 

　　他不想見Gordon，Jason坐在另一棟大樓的屋頂上看蝙蝠俠跟警長談話，太丟臉了，都說沒事居然像個孩子一樣逃避現實躲在一邊。

　　Jason為自己的行為感到強烈的自責與失落，他從來沒有一刻覺得自己如此對不起身上這件制服……

 

　　「嘿，小鳥。」

　　羅賓轉過頭，那個賺走Bruce好幾隻鑽石貓的女Omega輕輕從樓頂的另一邊走來，她背著包包，從背包沉甸甸的晃動幅度來看，今晚大豐收。

　　「貓女！」羅賓跳起來朝她嘶吼，「把偷來的東西都還回去！」

　　「別緊張，小鳥。」Selina過來輕輕地勾了一下男孩的下顎，絲毫不在意他的疵牙裂嘴，撇了一眼遠處的蝙蝠俠跟Gordon，「在生Daddy的氣？」

　　羅賓驚訝地張開嘴，過了半餉反應過來，「我 _ **不需要**_ 隨時隨地待在Alpha身邊！」

　　貓女眨眨眼，Bruce對待剛分化的前羅賓的方式給她留下印象深刻，她絲毫不意外蝙蝠俠會要求現任羅賓做與前任截然相反的訓練，「很抱歉讓你誤會了，羅賓，我的意思是，你待在這裡不安全，我都可以輕而易舉接近你，而你父親可能不樂意見到我在你身邊。」

　　「 _ **我不……**_ 」Jason差點吼出來他才不在乎，最後一刻他忍下來了，他的情緒真的太糟了，但他討厭這樣，對女孩子大吼大叫什麼的，太沒有風度了，這會讓他想到他的生理性父親，「不……我感覺不好，妳不該在這裡，這不是適合聊天的時候……妳還 _ **滿載而歸**_ ，我應該把妳丟進警局大門。」

　　Selina輕笑，Omega男孩的反應讓她想起剛分化的前羅賓，Dick對女孩子更有辦法，Jason對女孩子多了更多的憐惜，Jason的成長過往中女Omega給他留下強烈的脆弱印象，以至於他即使分化為Omega，仍想保護她們。

 

　　「他跟警長聊完你再假裝跟我對抗就行了，我不會告訴他的。」

　　「……」Jason又防備又狐疑地看著她，很快便決定窩回他的大樓邊，「B不是針對妳，他不喜歡看到我跟任何人在一起。」

　　「或許他沒有這麼想呢？」Selina坐了下來，跟男孩膝蓋並者膝蓋晃在大樓邊緣，「我猜他試圖讓你拒絕Alpha。」

　　「……」Jason沒有說話，只是沈重地點了點頭。

　　「他成功了嗎？」

　　「當然！」

　　「那為什麼你在這裡？」

　　「……」Jason曲起一條腿，右手肘在膝蓋上撐著臉頰，他旁邊的是他分化後唯一一個說話超過三句的知道他是Omega的Omega，她跟他身邊所有的Alpha不一樣，根本不會限制他跟哪個Alpha站在一起，「我不想見到……警長。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「……」Jason也不知道為什麼要告訴她，「我不討厭警長。」

　　「嗯哼。」

　　「可是我不能……我不能讓蝙蝠俠發現，……他不想看見我……沒拒絕Alpha。」

 

　　Selina看著他縮緊的兩條膝蓋，Omega男孩焦灼的樣貌可憐極了，讓她不禁覺得如果她有孩子，她不會讓他經歷這些。

　　她伸出手揉著男孩的黑髮，Jason瑟縮了一下，但沒反抗，靜靜地讓她順自己的捲髮。

 

　　「Omega不是一定得拒絕Alpha才能做自己，羅賓，教導你拒絕Alpha的人是個Alpha，他不會告訴你Alpha有多好控制，因為可能連他自己都不知道。」

　　「……」Jason張大眼睛，貓女微彎的嘴唇笑得有些邪魅，他覺得自己不應該問，可是身邊又是唯一一個可以跟他交流的Omega，一個經過歷練、沒有Alpha也活得好好、時常把Bruce吃得死死的Omega，「我才不用 _ **勾引**_ 那招對付Alpha！」

　　Selina忍不住靠過去吻了羅賓的額頭，「要知道，利用得當的話，Omega的訊息素能讓再有節操的Alpha都把持不住。」

　　Jason紅著臉推開貓女，鼓著臉嘟囊，「我才不用 _ **扭屁股**_ 那招逼供Alpha……」

　　「你總會找到自己的方式的。」

 

　　羅賓正要反駁，一個黑影壟罩住他們兩個——蝙蝠俠已經跟警長談完，並且發現羅賓跟貓女在聊天。

 

　　「啊！貓女！」羅賓立刻跳起來，「把偷來的東西都還回去！」

　　貓女跳得更遠，「呵呵～如果你能抓到我的話～」

 

　　蝙蝠俠瞇起眼，重重地咳了一聲，意思很明顯：不用再演了。

　　Jason尷尬地退出Bruce的視線範圍，貓女待在蝙蝠俠伸手就能碰到的地方，很識相沒再裝瘋賣傻，但她站得很好看，微微的側身完整表現出她優美性感的身形。

　　「妳在這幹什麼？Selina？」蝙蝠俠沙啞的聲音問道。

　　「與你兒子聊聊天。」

　　「聊什麼？」

　　「與你不能聊的。」貓女微仰下顎，再稍微背過肩膀。

　　「他任何話題都能跟我聊！」

　　「嗯？是嗎？」Selina緩慢、嫵媚地眨了兩下眼，最後輕輕把背部靠到蝙蝠俠的胸口上，她看了一眼遠處的羅賓，Jason在一旁傻愣的模樣比她想得還要可愛。

 

　　Jason真的要嚇傻了，Bruce居然沒拒絕貓女背著滿滿的贓物貼著他？

　　Selina仰起頭，看向蝙蝠俠的護目鏡，「你能理解出血期的心情低落嗎？」

　　「……」蝙蝠俠微啟的雙唇一顫，原本把目光全放在貓女身上，很快就往一旁的羅賓看過去。

　　「！！」突然被注目的羅賓沒想到話鋒會轉到自己這來，「我、我……就算我沒被賀爾蒙影響，我也不會下手比較輕！」

　　蝙蝠俠沒有說話，他在思考，Jason無法確定自己是想要看到Bruce聽信Selina還是不要，但他很確定自己不想被當作需要保護的對象……

 

　　「下不為例，貓女。」

　　Selina雙手搭在男人寬廣的肩上，輕聲地說：「Jason很努力在成為自己心中最完美的羅賓，請不要限制他的空間。」

　　「我說的下不為例不包含這個。」

　　「會包含的～」湊上去吻了蝙蝠俠的臉頰，悠緩地離開了。

 

　　Jason的臉色仍然不好看，他確實在出血期，他也知道出血期會影響Omega或女性們的心理狀態，這是他第一次經歷，一時半刻沒有跟出血期做聯想……而且最糟的是，即使他知道是賀爾蒙影響，他仍煩得不得了。

 

　　「Jason。」男人面向他，臉上還有一個顯眼的口紅印。

　　「警長說了什麼嗎？B？」羅賓只想轉移話題，蝙蝠俠用看Omega的眼神看他的每一刻都是煎熬，「我們沒有白忙一場吧？」

　　「Gordon會把證據交給檢察官，他認為這是很有力的證據，現階段我們不用再忙這個案子。」

　　「是他認為又不是檢察官認為……」Jason順順氣，盡可能不要讓自己看起來對高譚的檢調單位心煩，「唔，我是說，我們可以下班了？」

　　「今晚，是的。」蝙蝠俠口氣溫和地來到他身邊，「走吧，我們去……喝點熱的。」喝點熱的對吧？據說會減緩身體不適……？

　　Jason幾乎是慌忙地抓住男人的披風，他的聲音顫抖，「我比較想洗個熱水澡。」噢不，他不想要再加深提醒Bruce他的性種。

　　「……是嗎，」Bruce點點頭，「那回家吧。」

 

　　回程的路上是令人難受的沈默，羅賓怎麼坐都不舒服，沒有受孕的報應在懲罰他小小的生殖腔，醞釀一股該死的騷動。

　　他不想去注意族群Alpha因為的Omega生理現象而鼓譟，尤其那個族群Alpha是蝙蝠俠。

 

　　「那是什麼感覺？」Bruce問，他們快到蝙蝠洞了。

　　「不想聊這個，Bruce。」

　　「我得知道你是痛還是不舒服。」他是個Alpha，他無法從生理上來理解那種煩躁。

　　Jason嘆了口氣，「是生殖腔該死的叫我乖乖懷孕的感覺。」咬牙切齒，「就像整個董事會都住在你的肚子裡，當你過28歲就時時刻刻催你結婚不要再製造花邊新聞。」

　　「我無法感受到董事會的威脅。」

　　「就像Alfred住在你的肚子裡，當你為了一片破證據不睡覺不吃飯——」

　　Bruce發出不明所以的咕噥打斷Jason接下來要說的話，一陣惡寒，這個形容太可怕了。

 

　　「你洗一個熱水澡會好些嗎？」

　　「Bruce……」

　　「如果狀況嚴重，我得請Leslie過來。」

　　Jason思考一下，他不想看醫生，「你吃飯睡覺Alfred就真的不會再唸你了嗎？」

　　不，完全不會，「他會稍停一下。」

　　「是的，會稍停一下，洗一個熱水澡會好一點，昨天洗完感覺挺好的，今天不知道。」Jason拿下多米諾面具，他根本不想跟 _ **父親**_ 談出血期，昨晚一整晚他都怕弄髒床單不敢睡覺，今天應該也不好睡……

　　「我請Leslie過來看看？」

　　「也不可能我每次出血期都找醫生來，這就是一個生理現象。」

　　「我該怎麼幫你？」

　　「……我不知道，Bruce，……謝謝你，但我真的不想聊這個。」

　　Bruce感到前所未有的無助，關於他的Omega兒子，他居然沒有辦法減緩他的難受，而且還被列在不想討論的名單裡……

 

　　Jason偷偷撇了Bruce一眼，他討厭Bruce為了自己感到煩躁，他不想成為這樣的羅賓……

 

 


	7. Dick

　　「為什麼蝙蝠俠要妳絆住喪鐘？」夜翼邊套上他的緊身衣，邊跟電話另一頭的Barbara碎碎唸，「兩次。」

　　一般來說Bruce不會去管Slade在高譚以外做的事，除非喪鐘做的事危害到高譚，而且他會親自出馬，那傢伙可不放心他們這群 _ **小毛頭**_ 去對付大魔王喪鐘，更何況是要蝙蝠女孩絆住喪鐘 _ **而已**_ ？不正面接觸，遠端用電腦造成各種小 _ **錯誤**_ 達到天不時、地不利、人不和讓雇傭兵的雇主難得有減少佣金的合法理由。

　　不得不說這點Barbara真的很厲害，Slade目前為止還沒發現他遇到的問題都不是巧合，但誰能保證當他發現之後會做出什麼？

 

　　『你肯定是太忙了沒注意到高譚，夜翼。』電話另一頭傳來蝙蝠女孩悠悠的聲音。

　　「他不需要我幫忙，他有羅賓。」

　　『嗯哼。』

　　「為什麼要嗯哼？」

　　『 _ **嗯哼**_ 。』

　　「好……吧，跟羅賓有關，我猜？」他戴上多米諾面罩，來到電腦前，開始調查高譚跟羅賓。

　　高譚跟羅賓有什麼好查的？他也不曉得，羅賓是高譚最具代表性的名詞之一，Barbara通常會在他覺得 _ **羅賓**_ 拗口的時候安慰他，這次卻沒有，肯定事有蹊蹺。

　　Dick認為自己早過了那個覺得新羅賓很突兀的過渡期，天知道他花了多少時間習慣羅賓已不是自己的稱號。

 

　　『你只要問，我就能給你提示。』

　　「妳拖住喪鐘的兩次都在差不多的時間點，間隔兩個月。」夜翼看著螢幕說道，顯然不打算尋求幫助，「這還會有第三次對吧？」

　　『還會有第四、第五次，除非蝙蝠俠做出決定。』

　　「什麼決定？」

　　『等你想出為什麼我要絆住喪鐘，你就知道蝙蝠會做什麼決定了。』

 

　　夜翼瞇起眼，他真不喜歡Barbara用這種方式告訴他他跟Bruce某方面很類似。

　　明面上的資料並不多，大多數是高譚市民對蝙蝠俠與羅賓的小八卦，一點用處也沒有——除了讓他該死的有點懷念以外。

　　夜翼調出Barbara絆住喪鐘之前高譚的監視錄音，換了個方向想，如果跟喪鐘有關的話，他應該把所有錄音內容縮小到只有 _ **喪鐘**_ 跟 _ **羅賓**_ 的範圍查詢。

 

　　喪鐘跟羅賓同時出現的對話也不多，第一條的時間很久遠了，約莫在半年前。

　　「我的天吶——」聽到喪鐘把羅賓打包帶走，夜翼倒吸一口氣。

　　『小道消息相信一半就好，Jason的說法是喪鐘幫了他。』

　　那也沒好去哪裡，「發生這種事Bruce居然沒告訴我？」

　　『你知道的話打算怎麼做？』

 

　　Dick連連罵了好幾個髒話，這件事無法用 **複雜** 兩個字形容。撇開其他的不說，Jason是一名Omega，繼任羅賓是一名Omega，而Bruce居然沒有終結這樣的『傳言』？

　　高譚反派口耳相傳中，羅賓是一個香甜可口的Omega，而且是 _ **蝙蝠家族**_ 中唯一一個Omega，Jason在夜巡時遭遇的威脅不僅只肉體上的傷害，他會得到什麼口頭侮辱可想而知。

　　最糟糕的是，罪犯們太恨蝙蝠家族，有機會的話他們會活捉新的羅賓，因為他活著比他死了還要有用處。

　　一股微妙的怒火在Dick心中燃燒，在他的族群首領庇護下，Jason發情的那天仍被喪鐘猥褻？

　　而Bruce居然是加強小Omega對抗Alpha的訓練？而不是結紮所有的Alpha？

 

　　「TNR所有的Alpha。」名義上的哥哥答道，「Bruce會訓練Jason對Alpha噁心，他對他自己變態無所謂，他早就病入膏肓了，他不能這樣對Omega！」

　　『相信我，他絕對想過要 _ **剪耳**_ 所有的Alpha。』Barbara的聲音聽起來很無奈，『Bruce在設計Jason的新制服時，我看到他在研究稻草人的毒氣，我懷疑他想讓全高譚的Alpha對Omega都不感興趣，甚至是害怕。』

　　「……」夜翼再次瞇起眼，他真不喜歡Barbara也用這種方式告訴他他跟Bruce某方面真的很類似，「好吧，這沒說明為什麼針對喪鐘，尤其是在Jason發情的時候。」

　　Barbara沒有立刻回覆，她不意外Dick能聯想到 _ **間隔兩個月**_ 代表什麼。

 

　　「噢，不，」Dick抹把臉，「小翅膀會去找喪鐘？」

　　『接近了，羅賓把喪鐘的安全屋當作熱潮時的巢穴，蝙蝠俠可不希望這段期間內安全屋的主人回來。』

　　Dick深吸了一口氣，很深很深，他有股想砸爛什麼的慾望，他用全部的意志力忍住了，「我該找機會去看看Jason。」

　　『別這麼做。』

　　「什麼？」

　　『你對Jason有什麼想法？Dick，在這之前你都沒想過回高譚。』

　　「……」

　　『你離開多久了？你去探望Jason只因為他是Omega，他會殺了你。』

 

　　——Shit！

　　Dick在心裡罵了個髒字，滿滿的反駁言論想衝出口，卻沒有一個站得住腳，沒錯，Barbara該死的是對的，他在不久前——也就是Jason將Alfred做的夜翼制服交給他之後——已經跟Bruce達到某方面的共識，Dick希望Bruce能保護好這個繼承他名字的男孩，因為當時男孩還有很多需要學習的地方……

　　時至今日，男孩的成長他也不是不知道，但Omega？——他不能想像Jason被一群餓狼覬覦的畫面，那簡直要他的命……

　　這樣的想法可能也會要了Jason的命，Dick努力使自己冷靜下來，Jason分化後仍是羅賓並且為之奮鬥半年，他會接受Bruce的教育不再受制於Alpha的恐嚇，Dick不能把Jason當成普通的『族群Omega』，不能期望他為已經有超過二十五年沒有Omega的Wayne家帶來欣欣向榮的前景，不能用保護族群Omega的想法、世俗的眼光來規範他，否則，被極端訓練過的Omega是很致命的……

 

　　就在Dick安靜設想了那麼多後，蝙蝠女孩冷不防地說了句：『Bruce安排下個禮拜帶Jason到瞭望塔上面看看，你會有機會遇到他的，如果你想關心他——無論什麼理由——請至少假裝是不小心遇到。』

　　「等等，我以為B不會讓Jason留下Alpha的好印象。」Dick真心驚訝，「瞭望塔？真的？」

　　『Jason前陣子跟我聊私密小事之後，Bruce就沒管那麼嚴了，他決定讓Jason多見一些Alpha。』

　　Dick有些忌妒了，他剛分化那陣子Bruce從未允許他接受任何Omega，除此之外，Jason跟Barbara居然有：「私密小事？」

　　『沒打算告訴你。』

　　「Babs……」

　　『就這樣，蝙蝠女孩下線。』

 

★

 

　　好吧，他真的來瞭望塔了，他剛傳送進來就剛好看到羅賓在跟神力女超人對話，據說他是Diana的小粉絲。

　　蝙蝠俠沒有離得很遠，說不嚴格也還是在嚴格控管大多 _ **綠色的生物**_ 靠近羅賓，像是綠箭俠或綠燈俠。

　　尤其是綠箭俠，一身綠色裝備的男人只能跟羅賓保持在二十公尺外的距離，只要他一靠近，蝙蝠俠那不用靠訊息素也能衝出來的威壓震懾所有人，提醒每個人：有個花花公子 _ **不懷好意**_ 地接近他的Omega兒子！

　　夜翼非常理解被當成犯罪預備軍的心情，但他只能對Oliver說聲抱歉，身為Alpha他不會阻止蝙蝠俠。

 

　　他就在那看了好一會兒，直到發現蝙蝠俠傳來的視線，他才把目標從羅賓身上移開，改過去跟Bruce打招呼。

 

　　「嘿，我本來應該打你一拳，或兩拳。」

　　蝙蝠俠連哼都沒哼一聲。

　　「是什麼想法讓你願意帶羅賓來瞭望塔？你嫌他見的Alpha太少？」

　　「壞的見多了，他該見一些……」停頓幾秒，「沒那麼壞的。」

　　夜翼在多米諾面具中翻了一個大白眼，「標準太高了，Bruce。」

　　「你可以舉例一個好Alpha。」

　　Dick沒有正面回應，因為他太他媽同意了，沒有人能配得上他家的Omega，他寧可Jason找個Beta或Omega當伴侶也不要任何一個Alpha染指他。

 

　　「跟我談談喪鐘，」夜翼雙手環胸，不是很開心，「這幾個月我跟你在正義山見至少兩次面，你沒有一次提到羅賓分化的時候被喪鐘拐跑。」

　　「知道羅賓分化的人越少越好。」

　　「我還是從高譚一群小混混的聊天紀錄裡發現的呢，你的保密功夫做得沒你想像中好。」

　　Bruce很明顯地嘆氣了，「Jason不希望被太多他熟悉的人知道他剛分化時發生的事。」

　　「這不是小事，B，你可以指派我保護Jason的熱潮期，我知道怎麼對付喪鐘，至少喪鐘反噬的時候會來找我而不是去找Babs。」

　　蝙蝠俠在面罩底下瞇起眼，「不，你沒辦法保護Jason。」

　　「我跟喪鐘交手的次數……」

　　「不是喪鐘的問題，是Jason。」蝙蝠俠快速打斷他，「我花超過一個禮拜的時間在抵抗Jason的訊息素，你撐不過三分鐘。」丟下這句話，蝙蝠俠就走了。

　　夜翼愣在原地，他撐不過三分鐘是什麼意思！？他當年學著拒絕Omega、直到現在對Omega幾乎免疫，Bruce居然認為他在Jason面前撐不過三分鐘？

　　他的資料來源是有提到新羅賓香甜可口，他也明白小道消息只有三成的可信度，Jason的訊息素要直接打三折才對……？

 

×

 

　　新羅賓不是一個怕生的男孩，他甚至有點聒噪，Dick還記得他們第一次一起行動的『任務』中，Jason用他的話嘮來掩蓋他的緊張，等到任務結束，他們營救出Alfred，男孩毫無罪惡感地拐來一輛汽車，把老管家載回家去了。

　　可是當他看到穿上新制服的夜翼，他瞪大他的眼睛，目光在夜翼跟蝙蝠俠背影之間來回不定。

　　Dick很懂這種徬徨，好像因為他沒出現在聚會，就理所當然成為聚會的八卦對象的那種徬徨。

 

　　「嘿，小翅膀。」

　　「不要這麼叫我！」羅賓恐嚇性地露出牙齒。

　　「好的，小翅膀。」夜翼扯高嘴角，如果他這時候說Jason的表現很可愛，Jason不曉得會對他說什麼。

　　「去你的吧！老翅膀！」

　　「唩噢！」Dick差點叫出來，「注意語言。」

　　「要注意自己去預約語言老師，不要管我！」

　　「一點也不可愛。」

　　Jason睜大眼睛，被冒犯到了，「不要指望我做軟綿綿的Omega！」Jason朝他吐舌頭，咚咚咚地跑往別的地方去，把夜翼丟在原地。

　　夜翼又突然覺得他很可愛了。

 

×

 

　　Dick再次找到Jason時他正在跟綠燈俠——正確來說是Hal Jordan——聊天，Hal似乎只用了一句：「Omega羅賓？太酷了～」就擄獲了Jason的心。

　　Jason那崇拜的小眼神看起來是得到了認同。

 

　　糟糕，Bruce可能不會喜歡Jason對Hal有好感。

 

　　「嗨，羅賓。」前羅賓說。

　　羅賓瞪他，板著張臉，但沒有跑掉也沒有噴他。

　　很好，Jason接受這個。夜翼很高興自己找到羅賓的喜好。

 

　　「你想看看正義山嗎？」

　　「你為什麼認為我會想去？」

　　「少年正義聯盟會收編你這個年紀的小英雄，習慣團隊合作以及大型任務。」

　　「……我不需要團隊合作。」

　　「蝙蝠俠也團隊合作。」

　　「他哪裡團隊合作？」

　　「他有你、有便士一跟蝙蝠女孩，這是一個隊伍。」

　　「所以我已經有隊伍了！」

　　「是的，我會提供更多挑戰給你選擇，你喜歡挑戰嗎？」

　　羅賓張開嘴，很快又合起來，此時他突然說不出口蝙蝠俠需要羅賓，他不保證蝙蝠俠真的需要他……

　　「是蝙蝠俠叫你來帶我走的嗎？」

 

　　夜翼立刻被這句問話嚇到了，它聽起來是多麼哀怨即使小Omega故作堅強。

　　「不，我單方面認為你可以幫助我，我還沒告訴他我要帶你去正義山看看。」

　　「他不可能會答應。」

　　「所以才有趣啊～」

　　「……」羅賓癟著嘴，他看著夜翼，不想承認他前任的提議有多吸引他，「我是Omega，夜翼。」

　　「我知道，所以呢？」夜翼笑了開來，「你可以決定要不要被性種制約，小翅膀。」

　　「……」

　　「來吧來吧～我會給你權限進入正義山，你會喜歡那裡的～」

 

★

 

　　他忘了超級小子。

　　從張開眼睛那刻起就是Alpha的超級小子。

 

　　當他們對彼此嗷嗷叫的時候Dick真心佩服小Omega對Alpha的忍耐力，同時也對Bruce產生了更大的不諒解。

　　幸好他們的海少俠堅強、溫柔、有領導氣質，很快就讓嗷嗷叫的Alpha安分下來、讓嗷嗷叫的小Omega建立安全感；海洋一直以來都是個弱肉強食的世界，亞特蘭提斯的Omega們包容性強大、能適應各種壓力，一個成功的領導型Omega對Jason來說無疑是最嚮往的學習對象。

 

　　Dick一下子就覺得自己被比下去了，Jason待在正義山的幾個小時內，幾乎不打算靠近他身邊，都在Kaldur周圍打轉。

　　——他家的Omega怎麼會這麼不屑他家的Alpha？

　　——Dick想自己應該要立刻跟Bruce申請Jason來正義山度假的權利，看樣子Jason是很願意留下來的。

　　——但30秒前蝙蝠俠才來過通訊（用咆哮的方式）要他歸還羅賓，短期內要讓羅賓來正義山是件很困難的事。

 

　　一個月後，Dick後悔自己沒有親自教Jason怎麼防範Slade Wilson。

 

 


	8. Slade

7\. Slade

 

　　剛過熱潮的男孩身體暖烘烘的，覆滿他濃郁的味道。

　　好長一段時間，在Omega的選擇上，Slade習慣捨去自己的直覺，習慣不被第一印象跟吸引人的味道給控制。

　　新羅賓落在他手裡兩次—— _ **兩次**_ ，第一次男孩可能已經挑動他的某種神經，嘶吼時帶上滿滿的殺意，他欣賞有活力的Omega，當男孩威脅要殺掉那些準備侵犯他的Alpha時，喪鐘可不認為他在開玩笑；第二次男孩直闖狼穴，把經驗豐富、危險的Alpha當成自己送上門的免洗工具，而不當自己是免費送上門的Omega小婊子。

　　男孩不再壓抑想要Alpha的渴望，朝他伸出柔軟的雙手。Jason理當是蝙蝠家族的Omega，理當要帶著蝙蝠的味道來到街上，向所有罪犯表明他有一個確切的保護者，而不是蝙蝠俠口頭威脅地下組織那麼簡單。

　　可惜的是，蝙蝠家族不習慣到處散發他們的味道，為了保護他們的真實身分，在所有人都知道新羅賓是Omega的時候，沒有人在男孩身上看到他有保護者的痕跡——僅有『保護者是蝙蝠俠』這個認知是不夠的，頂多是斷條腿斷條手臂的賭注不具有太大的威脅。

　　至少絕對威脅不到喪鐘。據Slade所知，Wayne還沒有向社會大眾公開他的養子已經分化，Jason處於一個可以被任何人擁有、且不用尊重Wayne的狀態中。

　　所以當蝙蝠俠跟夜翼都指責他是個強姦犯的時候，那其實是不合理的，因為他至少有得到男孩的允許（雖然他們都知道那是可疑的同意），他們度過的火辣三天，男孩一次也沒有拒絕過他，清醒的時候不斷跟Alpha確定Alpha不會標記他、不會結他，陷入慾望中時又求Alpha的標記跟結，如此可愛。

 

　　「我沒有拒絕，蝙蝠俠、夜翼……」男孩對著地板喃喃唸著，他多麼希望他的監護人跟名義上的兄弟能聽見他在說話。

　　男孩或許已經接受訓練抵抗Alpha的壓力，但從來沒有三個兇狠、他光看就知道很危險的Alpha在他周圍吼叫，其中一個還是在他的熱潮期間提供保護、照顧的Alpha。現在他可憐兮兮的癱軟在地上，意識被剝離之前仍想為自己說點什麼。

　　——例如他不是一個沒有主見的Omega，例如他跟喪鐘睡是順從內心的渴望，但是蝙蝠家的Alpha們永遠不會把這些聽進去。

 

　　就算聽進去了也不會有好結局， _ **羅賓自願跟喪鐘上床**_ ，蝙蝠俠可不會把一個可能會成為內奸的不定因素擺在自己身邊，他現在還願意相信Jason的唯一原因是小Omega脖子上沒有喪鐘咬下的契約。

　　對Slade來說，這大概是整件事裡面最有趣的部分，Jason究竟會為了留在蝙蝠俠身邊說謊、或不管信任危機證明他是一個有自我思考能力的Omega？

　　Slade很確定當Jason放棄蝙蝠俠的那一刻，就是自己接收羅賓所有權的一刻——當然，如果羅賓願意跟他走的話。

 

　　「B……」男孩顫抖著撐起身體，Slade在他眼裡看到了自己，一個即將被男孩的家族擊退的Alpha。

　　「安靜！羅賓。」蝙蝠俠低聲咆哮。

　　Slade對蝙蝠俠露出牙齒嘶吼，一邊躲過夜翼從側邊擊打過來的短棍，一邊朝蝙蝠俠發出隆隆的聲響，幸運的是，他口中的血味完全掩蓋不了小Omega留下的甜味，「把你的控制欲用在喜歡它的人身上，少對我的Omega比手畫腳！」

　　「 _ **羅賓不是你的**_ _ **Omega**_ _ **！！**_ 」

 

　　保護族群本能的Alpha是最麻煩的，尤其對象是 _ **那個**_ 蝙蝠俠。Slade跟他在屋頂上戰鬥許久，直到整個蝙蝠家都上來了他們從兩人的單打獨鬥變成群毆，Slade了解夜翼，比起蝙蝠他自認為更能說服夜翼，但氣憤的夜翼同時也是一個氣憤的Alpha，他是族群首領最好的夥伴，他們有絕佳的默契——這不代表Slade無法拿下他們。

　　比起追尋犯人、沒日沒夜地勞動三天的蝙蝠家族，Slade除了有充足的睡眠、充足的進食之外，他還是一個全面被加強的超人類，他可以輕而易舉地拿下高譚守護者們。

　　就如他設想過的，族群首領在劃分領土、保護族群的時候，是最難以撼動的，他看得出來蝙蝠俠已經筋疲力盡，他看得出來蝙蝠俠每站一秒都在消耗僅存的精神力……因為他也只剩下精神力而已。

　　正因為蝙蝠俠不會真的倒下，喪鐘才會把他當成一個可敬的對手，只是這次很不幸，他擋在他要走的道路之間。

 

　　「不要……Slade……」羅賓的聲音在此時傳進他耳中。

　　Slade稍微挪動角度往羅賓看過去，男孩仍如一灘爛泥一樣伏在地上，不同的是他很努力撐起自己的上半部，剛過熱潮的不穩定逼他擠出一堆汗水，滑過他被Bane掐出紅印的脖頸。

　　Slade其實沒有想過要在此時帶走Jason，舔去男孩香甜汗水的想法擊中他的五臟六腑，他想確保自己是唯一有資格這麼做的Alpha。

 

　　「你要跟我走嗎？孩子？」他用與蝙蝠對峙完全不同調的聲音問著，他能看出面前Alpha縮緊的下顎與聽見更紊亂的呼吸，噢……蝙蝠俠很緊張，當一個Alpha闖進他的巢穴並叼走他族群裡的Omega，已經代表族群Alpha無法守護他的Omega，Omega有權跟著新Alpha組織另一個族群。

　　然而羅賓想也不想就搖頭了，跟他想也不想就衝過來擺平這個爛攤子的反應一樣，但那時Omega可沒當著別的Alpha的面拒絕他。

 

　　他已經向Omega展示他多強壯、多有能力，如果Omega不能接受，那他再堅持也不會有好結果……儘管感到侮辱，「好吧，」他說，嘆了口氣，「我要帶走天氣巫師。」

　　「他要留著。」蝙蝠俠嘶聲警告他。

　　「我要帶羅賓走的時候你可沒意見。」

　　「今晚不會有人走。」

　　「天亮了，蝙蝠，現在不是你的時間，羅賓跟巫師你只能留一個，」Slade收起他的劍，一個字一個字穩穩地說，「我不排除強行帶走羅賓的可能性，你知道你無法阻止我。」

　　「……」

　　「不要為你不會心痛的人猶豫這麼久，蝙蝠俠，三天前你的小鳥若沒出現在我的窩裡，三天後你一個選擇都不會有。」

　　喪鐘能聽見Bruce Wayne胸腔裡的怒吼，這正是他要的效果，好像他玷污了Wayne心裡最柔軟的那塊平靜：他的兒子，他的羅賓，他的族群Omega。

　　Slade拎走了天氣巫師，他不一定要跟連訂金都不曉得要付的前委託人收取酬金，他得額外得到些什麼才能撫平失去Omega的失落，蝙蝠俠的挫敗就是很好的報酬。

 

★

 

　　說男孩根本沒邀請他來巢穴幫助解決熱潮有點本末倒置了，那是他的安全屋，他本來就是想回去就回去，裡面有一個可愛的Omega只是他辛苦工作的 _ **小禮物**_ 而已。

　　——非永久性的小禮物。

 

　　明明在有限的時間裡攏絡一個對現狀明顯不滿足的男孩是他的強項，他怎麼會忘了要這麼做呢？

　　是他不認為Jason能給他留下深刻印象嗎？還是他認為Omega終會選擇在巢穴中好好照顧過他的Alpha？

 

　　Slade盯著威士忌杯裡的麥芽色液體，昏黃的燈光下羅賓的皮膚便是呈現這個色澤，他真沒料到已經過了一個星期，他還在為那隻別人的鳥兒心煩氣躁。

　　Jason會去他的安全屋築巢是一種無法改變的行為，他甚至都準備好了玩具、糧食跟保險套——Slade不認為他在等誰，保險套可能只是他身邊的成年人用來提醒男孩他必須要有避孕的習慣而已。

　　這也證實了蝙蝠俠知道他兒子光明正大跑到敵人的安全屋裡築巢（身為Alpha他們都無法確定一個Omega挑選築巢地點的真正因素，別說Alpha了，現代科學也難以判斷Omega心理對安全的標準），那麼，既然蝙蝠不能改變Omega築巢的習慣，他要怎麼確定喪鐘的安全屋裡沒有喪鐘？

 

　　Slade誇啷一聲捏碎了威士忌杯，從他接觸到羅賓的第一次熱潮跟最近這次的熱潮來推斷，男孩的熱潮還算規律，而且跟他兩個月前的合約差不多期間。

　　——他通常不會接洽太容易完成的合約，即使錢是最終目的，但真正能滿足他的是完成合約所建構的榮耀，所以他接的仍然是最具挑戰性的工作。

　　上次的任務前他依然做好所有準備，他準備好的電子憑證在最詭異的時間點失效、突如其來斷電、找到暗殺對象結果是偽裝的，還不只一個偽裝，當他花費更多時間找到真正的暗殺對象，雇主直接被FBI帶走，財產也因為各種名目被凍結，雇主無法給他酬金他就不會繼續做下去——他為一個沒有報酬的合約浪費兩個星期的時間，他當時不認為是有人在從中作梗。

　　不，他的意思是，他知道被暗殺的對象可能會有很多保護自己的管道，一個黑道老大不可能不知道有人想殺他，可Slade不會聯想到蝙蝠俠！再往前推算兩個月他無故被困在機場、車站、地鐵站長達四天，他走到哪誤點到哪、交通堵塞到哪也絕對是蝙蝠俠的傑作！

　　如果蝙蝠俠要他在外頭不要回來，讓喪鐘白忙一場很像他的做風。

 

×

 

　　沒意外的話，距離男孩的熱潮還有半個月，Slade暗中觀察Jason超過一個月，羅賓現在大多時間都待在正義山，那裡有一群年輕氣盛的小朋友，他看起來總是心煩氣躁，就連他的好哥哥夜翼也無法阻止他在沒有任務的時候獨自外出閒逛。

　　Sldae喬裝打扮，他並不認為正義山的那群小朋友有什麼威脅，他的目的是Jason，他想要一個 _ **安靜愉快**_ 的下午茶。

 

　　他頂著一頭黑色假髮，戴上墨鏡跟假鬍子、假肚子，Slade放棄使用抑味劑，他不想浪費時間介紹自己，果然他才靠近，獨自坐在窗邊的男孩抬起頭，愣愣地看著他。

　　Slade逕自坐下，藍綠色眼珠上的眉毛緊蹙，半闔的嘴唇似乎有話要說。

 

　　「嘿，孩子。」

　　「……」男孩張大嘴，「Slade？」

　　「為什麼一副看到黑歷史的表情？」

　　「因為我看到黑歷史。」男孩咋舌。

　　Slade哼一聲，「好吧，有點心痛。」

　　「你來這裡做什麼？」Jason的肩膀微縮，他原本是非常放鬆的在享受手上的書本，完完全全不考慮把下午送給一個睡過他的Alpha。

 

　　這一個半月，羅賓的傳言在高譚起了絕妙的變化，有人說他聞起來像Alpha，而且是很兇的Alpha；有人說喪鐘在罩著他，除了蝙蝠之外，喪鐘也在罩著他。

　　綜合這幾點，沒人想對一個未成年的、被喪鐘跟蝙蝠俠同時罩著的小Alpha出手，同時有另一個聲音出現，說這個Alpha羅賓跟那個Omega羅賓不是同個人，小Omega應該是嫁人了——不然就是成為蝙蝠俠的Omega。

 

　　「放輕鬆，Jason，我只是來看看你。」

　　「……」男孩的表情依舊，Slade認為他隨時會站起來離開。

　　「最近好嗎？」

　　「……」Jason上下瞧了他一眼，「還好，我……晚上的那個我被大部分市民當成一個Alpha，沒有性騷擾，很好，沒有侮辱，很好。」

　　Slade沉吟著，Jason不太好，從他戴上面具、穿上綠麟小短褲的那刻起，Jason得隨時保護自己的真實身份，但他絕對想不到他要因此隱瞞自己的性種，還要抵抗自己對Alpha的欲望，除此之外， _ **Omega**_ _ **的那個他**_ 必須被封印起來，他連解釋自己跟 _ **上個羅賓**_ 是否同一個人都不行。

 

　　「那為什麼你看起來不開心？」

　　男孩的嘴唇抖了抖，「你在利用我對付Bruce嗎？Slade？」

　　Slade沒有面對這麼直白的問題的準備，但他不難想像蝙蝠俠對Jason提出什麼質疑，男孩與敵人一起度過熱潮，綜觀人類歷史，族群年輕Omega與敵對陣營的Alpha交配過，就算沒有受孕、沒有標記，也約有百分之七十五的機率會倒戈。

　　「如果我要這麼做，我當初會直接帶你走，」Slade向前傾，雙手靠在桌子上，讓Omega看清楚他沒有武器在手上，「標記你，讓你絕對服從我，而且你會非常樂意。」

　　「……」Jason呼吸急促，他嚥下口水，圍巾遮住他的喉嚨，Slade想念他的喉嚨。

　　「但我沒有，孩子，你成功讓我想要你，你選擇我的安全屋、我的氣味，這是我的榮幸。」Alpha嘆了一口氣，「我拒絕天氣巫師的合約、跟當時所有在場的逃犯結仇，是我願意這麼做，我也絕不後悔，同時我也說過只要你拒絕，我就不會繼續，我做到了，不是嗎？」

　　Omega的眼睛撇開，似乎不想做出感想，「蝙……Bruce不會喜歡你來見我。」

　　「你呢？」

　　「我……我不知道……」男孩的手指緊捏他的書本，他被強制設定要抗拒Alpha，這讓Slade沒來由的火大。

　　「沒關係，你不用立刻決定，你需要我的時候，隨時可以聯絡我。」

　　Jason搖搖頭，「我不能需要你，Alpha。」

　　「相信你自己的本能，Jason，讓Bruce知道他錯了。」

 

　　Slade能看出來Jason正在動搖，男孩對自己的職業感到無法言喻的光榮，街頭男孩曾經只在乎一頓溫飽，甚至連在夢裡都沒有成為羅賓或成為有錢人家的養子的計畫，然而他兩樣都達到了，有哪個男孩會比他更幸運？

　　成為Bruce Wayne的養子是其次， _ **羅賓**_ 有一種魔力，Grayson賦予羅賓生命，蝙蝠俠接著賦予它使命，Jason Todd是接下使命的男孩，他不想只因為自己是一個Omega就失去這個榮耀，而他已經自願讓喪鐘陪伴熱潮一次了，要他解釋他沒有被強姦等於是在告訴蝙蝠俠、夜翼、蝙蝠女孩與整個高譚他是一個潛在的背叛者。

　　Jason一直為此痛苦著，他留下來聽喪鐘說話的每一秒鐘都在撕扯他的理智。

 

　　蝙蝠的愚蠢對喪鐘來說反而是優勢，Slade決定先暫停一步，他終究會把男孩收下來的，他不用操之過急。

　　不等Jason給他一個正向的回覆，Slade仍然溫柔地說：「很抱歉打擾你的下午，Jason，我想我得在Wayne發現之前離開。」

　　原本非常糾結的男孩突然睜大他的眼睛，緊緊盯著眼前起身的Alpha，那一刻Slade看見他的徬徨、他的孤獨，世界這麼大，男孩的身邊偏偏沒有接受他成為Omega的Alpha，Slade或許是唯一一個……

 

　　「Slade……」男孩在男人跨出去時輕喊，他被磨碎的嗓音讓人心痛。

　　Slade回過頭，Jason的呼吸更快速了，男孩比他剛坐下時緊張。

 

　　「你……」他開口，又閉上，一直重複好幾次，最後才說：「你沒說我該怎麼聯絡你……」

 


End file.
